Notes and Lyrics
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continuence of the letters. It all start with one missing note from Calleigh to Horatio. Athors Note: This is my first songfiction, just a funny idea I had. By Gunwolf2008
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

NOTES AND LYRIC'S

NOTES AND LYRIC'S.

Chapther 1.

Horatio where you been all day I was at the doctors and I really need to talk to you Calleigh.

Cal you ok, you seemed a bit of when we were at the crime scene. Eric.

Calleigh what is with you these days, seriously you need to see a doctor. Nat.

Eric. Wanna grab a beer or something after work, Nat and I had a fight and I need to talk Ryan.

To: Horatio Caine.

From: Julia Winston.

Subject: Dinner tonight.

Hey Horatio.

I was wondering if you could meet me for dinner tonight so we could talk about Kyle and some other things. Just tell me the time and place. Julia.

Text: Hey Julia. How about Frederico's at 7 Pm. Horatio. End Text.

Text: Calleigh Honey I'm going to meet Julia for dinner tonight but I'll come over after ok. End Text.

Text: Horatio I said I needed to talk to you. C. End Text.

Text: When did you say that? H. End Text.

Text: I left you a note didn't you get it? End Text.

Text: What note where did you leave it, and what is it you need to talk to me about?. H End Text.

Text: I left it on your desk, and I'm not going to discuss it over a text, but if you have to see Julia you have to see her, but I have to get up early don't bother coming by. C. End Text.

Text: Calli there isn't something wrong is there?? H. End Text.

Text: Like you even care, have fun with Julia. C. End Text.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Note to all: Meeting in the break room at 4PM, Ryan you are not skipping this time, and Natalia same goes for you. Horatio.

To Natalia Boa Vista.

From: Ryan Wolfe .

Subject: Today's meeting.

Hey Nat.

First of all love your new mail address :o) And second what did Horatio mean by us skipping don't think we ever did that. Ryan.

To: Ryan Wolfe .

From: Natalia Boa Vista.

Subject: Re today's meeting.

Hey Ryan.

No thanks a lot love yours to you wild beast;o) I have no idea what he meant, but do you feel like skipping, I know we'll get in trouble, but I rather do something fun and I bet Eric can catch us up later.

Nat.

Text: Course Nat, meet me at the car at 3PM. End Text.

To: Calleigh Duquesne

From: Horatio Caine

Subject: Things.

Dear/hey sweetheart.

I can still call you that right?

First of all why weren't you at the meeting? I really missed you there, you ok? Well not that it was that much difference since everyone skipped. Dinner with Julia horrifying, really. Still haven't found your note, search everywhere. What did it say?

Love Horatio.

To: Horatio Caine .

From: Calleigh Duquesne

Subject: Re things.

Hey handsome.

Of course you can still call me that, we're still a couple. Noone came, oh I'm so sorry, I was really looking forward to it, really was, but I wasn't feeling too good so I was home with a terrible headache throwing up and everything. I miss you to, I'll talk to the guys in the morning better yet mail them now, ok, I won't have them skipping things like that.

We can talk about it later, can you come over round 6Pm and bring some food, my fridge is empty again.

Lots of love Calleigh.

To: Natalia Boa Vista .

From: Calleigh Duquesne .

Subject: Things

Hey Natalia.

First of all why did you skip out on the meeting earlier, it was really important and you should known better, you're not in high school and can skip when you want.

Yeah before you say I was gone to which you probably dunno, but I was, I'm sick I was at the doctors yesterday, why is not important, but I had a good excuse.

So where were you making up with Ryan some place?

Calleigh.

To: Ryan Wolfe .

From: Calleigh Duquesne .

Subject: You and Nat.

Hey Ryan.

Isn't that new mail address a bit over the top, you're to kind to be a wolf lol.

Anyways I was wondering why you weren't at the meeting since it was real important and all.

You know you can hang with Nat on your time of not work time.

Calleigh.

To: Eric Delco

From Calleigh Duquesne

Subject: Meeting.

Hey Eric.

Why did you skip the meeting today, it was really important you know.

I'm just fine, the flue or something.

Calleigh.

Text: Nat did you get that mail bout the meeting to? When do you want me to come over. Ryan. End Text.

Text: I got it, but why aren't H the one sending them, why is it always Calleigh that yell when we aren't doing as told. 9. Natalia. End Text.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

5 Days later.

Calleigh I know you're ill, just wished you told me sooner why you were ill, didn't wanna wake you since I had to leave for work a little earlier than usual, a bit behind, hope you're feeling better than last night, let me know if you need anything ok.

Love you so much.

Horatio.

To: Natalia Boa Vista.

From: Calleigh Duquesne

Subject: Things.

Hey Natalia.

I'm so totally happy right now, wanna meet me in the break room so I can tell you all about it, besides I need me lab result back, you promised to rush them for me so I hope they are ready.

See you up in and hour ok?

Calleigh.

To: Eric Delco

From: Calleigh Duquesne

Subject: Girls at the lab.

Hey Eric.

Would you please stop taking your dates to the lab all the time, I'm sick of finding you with dates here all the time, this is a work place not a dating club.

Calleigh.

Eric any idea why Calleigh changed her mailadress to MrsCaine, that's kinda weird, since they aren't married or did I miss anything. Natalia.

Ryan, dude you hear that Calleigh and H maybe is married cool huh. Eric.

Alexx did you hear anything about Calleigh and Horatio getting married the last few days? Ryan.

Bulletin board.

To my loving wife will you remember to buy milk on your way home, we're out. Horatio.

Ryan would ya please move those things of you from my lab, it's a mess thanks to you. Valera.

My darling husband remember to pick up a movie ya wanna see on your way home. Calleigh.

Anyone seen my ipod, I knew I had it Ryan.

Anyone seen my Ferrari T-shirt and Ryan is missing his Mclarren, please return them. Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Oh oh a a sexy eyes I'm gonna take you to paradise, eh eh my my can't you see you were born to dance with me, oh oh aa sexy eyes you know I never gonna tell you lies" the speakers in Calleigh's lab sang loudly.

She was buried in work and tried to shut the world out when Horatio sneaked up behind her and said: I got sexy eyes.

"You do" she said but didn't look up at all.

"Very bizzy" he said.

"Yeah and I got a banging headache to" she said with a sigh.

"Then it makes sense to blasting music" said Horatio with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up" she said.

"Oh come on show me that beautiful smile of yours" he said and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Slave to the music, I'm a slave to the music" the speakers sang, and for some reason not thinking Calleigh sang along with it.

Horatio laughed slightly and said: How long has it been since you were out dancing last?

"To long" she said with a sigh, she really missed it.

"Ok then we are going out tonight and bringing the rest of the guys" he said.

"Mhm, but now I have to work" she said with a sigh.

"I'll leave to it see you later my love" he said and gave her a soft kiss before he left.

To: Natalia Boa Vista .

From: Calleigh Duquesne .

Subject: Last night??

Hei Natalia.

What happened last night, oh god I should never had painkillers before I started to drink. And any idea where Horatio is I would assume he went home with me, but he isn't here, please tell me I didn't do anything stupid.

Oh where the hell are some painkillers, my head hurts like hell.

Calleigh.

To: Calleigh Duquesne

From: Natalia Boa Vista

Subject: Re last night.

Hey Calleigh.

God you were so of, but now that you mention painkiller I get why. So we were at the bar, and had fun and you got into and argument with the bartender, why I dunno. But luckily he didn't throw you out. And then you kinda dosed of a bit before you started to uhm strip a bit at that point Eric sent you home in a cab. Horatio I think I saw him with Julia after you left, but we left before he did.

Natalia.

Text: Handsome where are you, please don't say you're with her. Calli. End text.

Text: Eric I think I may have done something stupid , if Calleigh finds out she will kill me. Horatio. End text.

Text: Dear Lord, H what did you do? Eric. End Text.

Text: I have no idea to be honest. I woke up in bed next to Julia, but I had my boxers on so I dunno if anything happened. How the hell will I find out what happened or not I can't ask her to embarrassing. I really hope I didn't do anything, but I know how I am when I'm drunk. What do I do? H. End Text.

Text: Hold on, how did you in the first place end up with Julia last night?? End Text.

To: Eric Delco

From: Horatio Caine

Subject: Last night.

Hey Eric.

So this is what happened. I know I' to old for this, but I thought Julia was Calleigh since I was so drunk, she was crying and everything, the last thing I remember was that I insisted on getting her home safely. How mad you think Calleigh will be if she finds out.

Horatio.

Text: Handsome why aren't ya picking up, are you still with HER, I know you left with Julia, what happened last nigh. Please tell me nothing happened. Horatio I'm carrying your kid for damn it, don't come and say you slept with someone else, how could you do that to me, I thought you loved me. No matter what you did or not please call me. You're really scaring me here. Calleigh. End text.

Text: Mum what happened with you and dad last night, Calleigh called me real upset, please don't say you slept with him, you know he's with her. Kyle. End text.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

To: Kyle Harmon

From: Julia Winston

Subject: Your dad.

Hey Kyle.

Why the heck would she call you in the first place. And no I didn't sleep with him if that's what you wanna know, he was real drunk and though I was her and insisted of getting me home safe and even if I could taken advantage I would never do so, they are after all in a relationship and he loves her, why I would never come between her, she's the bulletgirl, I would never mess with her, I may not be the worlds greatest person at times, but I would never do something like that. All I did was undress him and get him to bed since he was pretty much to wasted. And yes I slept in the bed to, it's after all my bed, but I didn't as much as touch him I swear.

Mum.

Text: Ryan any idea where that idiot of a dad is need to talk to him. Kyle. End text.

Text: No idea, hiding from Calleigh I can imagine, if she found of he left with Julia last night I bet she isn't to happy bout it, let me ask Nat, if you give me a sec I'll call her ok. Ryan. End text.

Voicemail: Nat honey why aren't you picking up, you ok, anyways any idea where Horatio is, Kyle needs to talk to him and I to you. Ryan.

Voicemail: Julia did you sleep with him, cause if you did I swear I kill ya. Calleigh.

Voicemail: Dad this is Kyle, where the hell are ya.

To: Calleigh Duquesne

From: Julia Winston .

Subject: Horatio.

Hey Calleigh.

NO I didn't sleep with him, I swear, I would never do that, I mean I easily could since he was so drunk last night, but he's with you now, and I would never do anything to ruin that, both cause he's happy and since you two are such a cute couple.

By the way are you to married now, I'm only asking because of your mailadress suddenly changed from bulletgirl to Mrs Caine and I was surprised since I would have expected a invitation or at least a note in the paper, so are you??

Anyways I have no idea where your man run of to, but he left real early and I haven't seen nor heard from him since, I'm really sorry bout last night, hope you aren't to angry with me.

Congrats on the baby.

Julia.

To: Julia Winston

From Calleigh Duquesne

Subject: Re Horatio.

Hey Julia.

Appreciate the honesty and that you are staying away from him, think you get what I mean.

Apology accepted and of course you will be invited to the wedding when we have one.

New mail address is more of an intern joke, but please do not tell, I wanna keep the others curious. But I'm kinda bored wanna join me for a coffee down at Eddie's chat some more, I would like to get to know you a bit better, should we say 2Pm?

Calleigh.

Text: 2Pm sounds fine. Julia. End text.

Calleigh and Julia were sitting on Eddie's talking when Julia suddenly said: What do you think he would have said if he saw us together?

"His jaw would drop I'm sure, but I gotto tell ya everyone is wrong you aren't all bad" said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"Why thank you, so is it true that you never missed a shoot" said Julia.

"Yes, to good" said Calleigh.

"That must be nice what about Horatio" said Julia curiously.

"Well better aiming in bed than at the range to be honest" said Calleigh with a smile and they both laughed.

"Cheers to that" said Julia and they slammed their glasses together even if it was only milk in them.

"When did you two become friends?" asked Horatio who suddenly stood at the table.

"After you decided it was a good plan to sleep in another woman's bed" said Calleigh.

"I'm real sorry bout that, I though she was you and I dunno what happened after that" said Horatio and sat down.

"You slept with her" said Calleigh and looked down.

"I did, oh I'm so sorry, I really am" said Horatio honest.

"You should be, cheating on me like that" said Calleigh.

"Hey we were two" said Horatio offended.

"Relax, I'm only joking Julia already told me that nothing happened" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Thanks God I promise to never get that drunk again" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"You better" said Calleigh and replied with another kiss.

"So you two are having a baby" said Julia.

"Sure are as I said he aims good" said Calleigh and they both burst into laughter.

"What did I miss" said Horatio confused.

"Nothing" said Calleigh still giggling, he just looked confused at them since he didn't get what was so funny.

"Calleigh honey would you please stop hogging my pillow" Horatio said since they were sleeping and she had in her sleep and had kidnapped his pillow again.

"Oh sorry, dunno why I do that all the time" said Calleigh sleepily and handed it back.

"No worries, but it would be nice to have it sometimes" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Mhm, handsome I was wondering" she said and looked at him.

"Yes sweetheart" he said.

"You think we should tell the rest that we aren't married" said Calleigh.

"Nah let them wonder it's fun" he said and kissed her.

"But will we" she said and stopped.

"Someday when we're ready, because I don't think you are yet are you" he said.

"Not yet, well I'm not ready for the baby either, but I think that I will be when the time comes" she said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" he said and gave her a kiss.

"I dunno Horatio, bout us that is, I mean you clime you love me and everything, but last night you went home with Julia, I believe her and everything, but still what if something more had happened" she said.

"It never would" he said but he knew that was a lie, because in that state he could easily have slept with Julia.

"But I dunno that do I" she said thoughtfully.

"What are you saying here, you wanna break up with me, Calleigh we're having a baby" he said.

"Maybe I don't wanna have that baby anymore, I though I could trust you, but I dunno, I need time to think" she said with a heavy sigh, knowing she didn't really wanted to do it.

"Ok" he said and just like that he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

The next day Horatio saw Calleigh coming in, he could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep and knew it was because of him, she took one look at him and tears started to fall, he stood helpless back, he didn't know how to make it up to her.

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

That night he lay tousing and turning in his bed, he was so used to sleeping with her, that he couldn't sleep without her at all, it was just to hard. He got up and walked around, then he saw the framed picture of her and felt so bad. He needed her so badly, all he wanted to go over, but he couldn't. He sank down on his knees and cried.

With or without you  
With or without you

"Oh Calleigh I can't live without you please forgive, please" he though as he was twisitng in pain as his heart ached for her as he cried him self to sleep.

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And Im waiting for you

Calleigh was in bed as a storm was raising inside her as she cried her heart out. How could he do that to her, how could he go with Julia. She was glad nothing had happened this time, but what with the next and the next after that. How could she trust he wouldn't do the same again. Oh how badly she needed him to hold her while she cried. She knew she couldn't live without him, but yet she couldn't forgive him either. She hogged his pillow and cried.

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you

The next day they stood in the hallway at the lab looking at each other, both looked like a mess, he tried to walk over to her, but she turned and walked away, she was to empty to cry, empty without him.

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

Calleigh looked at her laptop, but she wasn't feeling up for her work, not at all, all she wanted was to go home, but there would be emtyness there to. She sighed and went up to her car and drove not knowing whereto.

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, shes got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

Horatio went down with some evidence he needed to see her, just to look into her beautiful green eyes againg, to be near her, her needed her seperatly he was lost without her. But she wasn't there so he left the evidence on her counter and left with a sigh.

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you  
With or without you

Calleigh came back and walked into Horatio's office, he looked at her grimy checks, walked over and put his arms around her and said: I can't live without you, without you I'm a mess, please I know it's only been a little over a day, but please let me back.

"I I I need you so badly" she said before her voice broke and she started to cry again, he just held her and let her cry in his arms while his head rested on hers.

A bit later Horatio was still holding Calleigh when she yawned and he asked: Are you tired?

"Very much so" she said and yawned again.

"Then we better get you home so you can rest, I don't want you to be all worn out" he said.

Since Calleigh was too tired to argue she just went along with it even if their shift weren't over.

A few hours later Horatio woke up by his pillow once again was missing and looked over at Calleigh, she was once again hogging his pillow tightly, he didn't understand how she managed to steal it every night and why it was so important to her.

"Calleigh honey you're doing it again" Horatio said with a gentle voice.

"Mmmm" she mumbled far gone.

"Oh just keep it" he said with a sigh and went into the living room to find another pillow.

He came back and lay down next to her and said: You're weird you know that, but I still love you, you pillowhogger.

He kissed her gently before he went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

4 MONTHS LATER.

Dream, dream dream dream, dream, dream dream dream  
When I want you in my arms, when I want you and all your charms  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do, is

Horatio was standing behind Calleigh at the range watching her shoot, even if she was getting really big and her mood swings was a bit over the top he loved her more for each day that went by. He smiled to him self as he watched her shoot, she aimed and shoot perfectly before she turned at him and said: Hey handsome, spying on me?

"Not really, just wanted to see my beautiful girl" he said and smiled at her.

"Hmmm, you know I don't like to be interrupted" she said.

"Not even by me?" he asked.

"Ok maybe a little" she said and gave him a kiss.

Dream, dream dream dream

After a while Horatio let her go and she went over to her desk to write down her findings, he got up and stood behind her and started to kiss her neck.

"Ohhhh, please not now, you know how randy I am" she moaned.

"But oh you taste so good" he said and kept kissing her neck for a bit longer.

"Have you any idea what you're doing to me" she cried out.

"Yeah I do, driving you crazy" he said and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Oh God please stop I can't take it anymore and we can't do it here" she cried out.

"I'll leave you for now" he said and left while she was dreaming about how badly she wanted him to take her right there and then.

When I feel blue in the night, and I need you to hold me tight  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do, is

Calleigh continued to work a bit annoyed since he had teased her so when he knew that all she wanted to do was to have him. Oh God how randy she was, all she wanted was his huge hardness to penetrate her and go into her dept. Calleigh felt she was going insane, never before had she felt so randy around the clock. She left out a heavy sigh and tried to focus on her work.

Dream, dream dream dream, dream

Calleigh got nowhere she was so distracted, she wanted him, she needed him, right now, so she left her lab to find him.

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine, any time, night or day  
Only trouble is, gee wiz, I'm dreamin' my life away

Calleigh found Horatio by the Hummer and pressed her lips hardly against his as she pressed up against the car.

"Calleigh God what are you doing" he said shocked.

"I need you please just take me right now" she begged as she kissed his neck roughly while he left out a soft growl.

"Back of the hummer" she said and pushed him in and started to go at him while he growled louder and louder.

"Oh God Calliiiiii slooow down will you" he screamed out as she removed his pants and got on top of him while she bit his neck.

"I need you" she said and started to ride him fastly while the car was moving like crazy.

"Oh God Oh God Calliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he screamed out as he cum deep inside her. She cum shortly after and was shaking on top of him before she fell down on him breathing heavily.

The he kissed her and said: You really taste good you know that.

"Why thank you, I better get inside" she said, got dressed and left very satisfied.

I need you so that I could die, I love you so, and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do, is  
Dream, dream dream dream, dream

Text: Calleigh I'll bet home a bit late, this is taking longer than expected, really sorry since I rather be with you my love. Horatio. End Text.

I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine, any time, night or day  
Only trouble is, gee wiz, I'm dreamin' my life away

Text: Please don't take to long I'm longing for you to kiss me, hold me and make love to me again. I love you so much handsome and I need you so badly right now. Calleigh. End Text.

I need you so that I could die, I love you so, and that is why  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do, is  
Dream, dream dream dream (repeats out)

When Horatio finally got home Calleigh was already asleep hogging his pillow as usual, since he hadn't gotten the heart to wake her he crept in bed and held her closely, head resting on her shoulder, as he closed his eyes she suddenly said: I missed you, bed is lonely without you.

"Well I'm here now sweetheart and I'm not going anywhere" he said and kissed her shoulder before they both fell a sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

About a week later.

Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall

Calleigh was sitting in the break room looking into the air wondering where Horatio was, she had tried to reach him all morning, but couldn't get a hold of him. She was longing to kiss him again, but by now she had almost given up to reach him. Where the hell was he and why weren't he picking up.

Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot stuff

Horatio was annoyed, really annoyed, he had managed to drop his phone in the sea for some reason and now Eric was diving to try to find it, not that it was any use, since it would probably dead when it was found. And he really wanted to call Calleigh to hear her soft voice again since he had left before her that morning. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. In fact he wanted to have his way with her, but he knew he had to wait until later since they both had to much to do at the moment and since Stetler had been on their back, he hated it.

"Found the phone H, or should I said the dead phone, you should have Alexx do a post on it" Eric joked and handed it over.

"Cause of death drowning" said Horatio with a sigh.

"You should be more careful" said Eric.

"Yeah yeah, I better go" said Horatio.

"Say hey to Calleigh for me" said Eric as Horatio headed for the Hummer and drove of.

Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home

"Calleigh" said Horatio as he entered the break room.

"Why haven't you been picking up on me" she said.

"Cell drowned" he said and showed her the remains.

"Oh we should have a funeral then" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Yeah he sure will be missed" said Horatio and kissed her passionately as she left out a moan into his mouth.

"Calleigh Horatio, we talked about this" said Stetler from behind.

Calleigh left out a grunt and said: Mind your own business.

"You know the rules" said Stetler.

"The hell with the rules, if I wanna kiss or do anything with my man I do so" said Calleigh.

"Well, well Miss Duquesne, you know that you can't against the rules" said Stetler.

"The hell with them and the hell with you Rick go and screw a sheep or something" said Calleigh angrily.

"Calleigh" said Horatio.

"Oh so you agree with him now" said Calleigh.

"You know I don't" said Horatio.

"Oh screw both of you, you're both idiots" she said.

"Ok for that you get suspension" said Stetler.

"Like I care you sheepfucker" she said and left in anger while Rick and Horatio stood shocked back.

Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
hot love  
lookin' for hot love

Calleigh was in her car angry and that she was randy as hell didn't help at all. Oh how she needed to get laid and she was pissed at Stetler, so pissed that she actually wanted to shoot him. Calleigh parked her car in the driveway and locked her self into the apartment.

She looked around in the drawers in her nightstand and finally found what she was looking for, a big vibrator. Calleigh got undressed and lay down on the bed and started to stroke her breasts while she moaned out in pleasure because it felt so good.

She dialled Horatio's work number on his cell, he answered and said: Calleigh you ok.

But all he could hear in the other end was her moaning like crazy.

Calleigh let her hand slide down to her diamond while she kept on moaning and let her other hand stroke her breast hardly.

"Calleigh please don't" he said since he felt an erection coming on and work was not the best place for that.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned as she turned on the vibrator and penetrated her self and let it slide in and out while she moaned even louder.

That was it for Horatio he couldn't control him self anymore, he zipped down his pants and released his hardness and started to drag it while he growled into the phone.

"Oh that's it cum for me you, cum or me, I need you to you wild beast" she screamed out.

Horatio dragged a bit more and let out a heavy sigh as the white fluid spilled out under his desk.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, yeeeees, yeeeeeeeeeees, yesssssssssssssssssss" she screamed into the phone as she let go into and huge orgasm before she hung up.

Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot

"Oh God Horatio" said Calleigh, it was a few days later and he was pressing her against the wall in the garage and kissing her neck roughly.

"Keep it down I don't want to get caught but I have to have you" he said and dragged down her pants to get inside her.

"Uhg" she said as she got pressed closer to the wall and it hurt a bit.

"Oh sorry" he said and started to work his was fastly inside her as she bit her lip to not scream out.

"Oh Good faster" she left out as he kept going a bit to slow for her, so he kept going faster and faster while he growled but not to loud before they both of them let go with loud screams.

"Calleigh Horatio what in the world" they heard Stetler say.

"So we had sex, it's not like we killed anyone" said Calleigh.

"First of all you're suspended and second why can't you control your self" he said and looked at Horatio who were zipping up his pants.

"I can't because she's hot" said Horatio.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" said Stetler.

"Oh get lost" said Calleigh.

"You sure got a big mouth" said Stetler.

"Well you bug me all the time" she said.

"I'll leave, but no more playing at work" he said.

"Umf" Calleigh said.

"You better go home honey, I'll see you later" said Horatio and gave her a soft kiss before they both went in separate directions.

Hot stuff  
baby this evening  
I need hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I want some hot stuff baby tonight  
yes, yes, yes now hot stuff baby  
I need your hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
hot stuff baby  
got to I need your love tonight.

It was midnight and Calleigh were fast a sleep hogging Horatio's pillow, he was watching her, she was both so peaceful and beautiful.

He stroke her hair and she left out a sigh and kept on sleeping.

He wondered if he ever would know why she snapped his pillow. Horatio bent over kissed her and said: Sweet dreams my beautiful pillowhogger.

The next morning Calleigh slowly opened her eyes, yawned and stretched before she gave Horatio a light kiss to wake him.

Horatio opened his eyes and she said: Morning handsome, slept well.

"I would have slept even better if I had my pillow, why do you like that thing so much" he said and smiled at her.

"Cause it smells like you and it's my squishy, cause it's soft and stuff and I just like it ok" she said and smiled back at him.

"Your squishy, what do you mean?" Horatio asked confused.

"Ever watched finding Nemo" said Calleigh.

"No" he said.

"Watch it and you get it, it's my squishy" she said again with a giggle.

"Hmmm" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"You better get dressed you gotto work" she said.

"Umf" he said and got outta her bed to get to her bathroom, he really didn't wanto go to work, since she was suspended it wasn't as much fun, but he knew he had to.

Horatio walked into the AV lab and asked: Samantha would you do me a favour?

"Yes what" she replied.

"I need to see a movie, finding Nemo, no idea what it is" he said.

She giggled and said: Since when did you start to watch Cartoons?

"Something I need to find out, any idea how to find it?" he asked.

"Yeah hang on, ok there" she said, uploaded and started it.

"Hmm this seems funny, oh no his dad have to raise him alone and he lost the others" said Horatio sadly.

"Yeah, but just keep watching" said Samantha.

"What are you guys watching?" they heard Natalia from the door.

"Finding Nemo, he have to find something out, what I dunno" said Samantha.

"Cool, I wanna watch to" said Natalia and sat down.

"Oh Cartoon, come on Eric" said Ryan and soon they were all watching.

Afterwards Horatio called Calleigh and said: You can keep your squishy.

"Oh you know what it means" she said surprised.

"Watched Finding Nemo with the whole lab, we had popcorn and soda and everything, and Nemo's dad how he searched for his boy and all the things that happened that was amazing" said Horatio excited.

"So you really enjoyed it" she said.

"Yeah I really did, but I gotto go, we are watching the beauty and the beast then the little mermaid one and two, apparently something bout life at land and sea and a beast that is enchanted, sounds really exciting" he said.

Calleigh could tell he was excited like a little kid in a toy store and said: And work you forgotten bout that?

"No no we are doing it while we are watching and did you know it's a cute little yellow and blue fish and a talking crab in the little mermaid, that sounds real fun" he said still excited.

"You're enjoying you self aren't you" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah I really am, I can't wait to see those movies" he said.

"Well then have fun" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, do you have any movies like that?" he asked.

"I have some why?" she said.

"Wanna watch more with you when I get home" he said.

"So my place is suddenly home now" she said.

"Yeah cause you're there" he said.

"Oh" said Calleigh, she felt really touched by this and didn't know what else to say.

"So you wanna bring something food anything when I get back" he said.

"I'll let you know, just go have fun, but don't forget what you really are doing over there" she said.

"I won't and you take care and if there is anything call" he said.

"I will" she said before they hung up and she closed her eyes and feel a sleep hogging his pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.

"No matter what you say I'm ten times what you are" said Calleigh to Stetler.

"No way Miss Duquesne" said Rick.

"Sure am" said Calleigh confident.

"I can beat you in anything" Rick said, they lay on the grass outside the crime lab trying to get a tan.

"Naha" said Calleigh and pushed him playfully in the side.

"You challenging me Miss Duquesne" Rick said with a smile.

"I believe I am" she said and smiled back.

"Ok no matter what it is I'll beat ya" he said.

"Oh really" she said.

"Really" he said.

"Yeah, chose what you'll compete in and I'll beat ya" she said.

"Ok, let you know later" he said and got up.

"Help me up will ya" she said and he did before they went inside.

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!

"Ryan you got my results" said Calleigh when she got inside.

"Yeah sure, but tell me why did you ever became friends with Rick" said Ryan.

"Oh he's not all bad, he's kinda fun if you getto know him, and now we're competing and I tend to beat him" said Calleigh.

"In what?" asked Natalia curiously.

"What I dunno, his choice" said Calleigh.

"That sounds interesting, can we play to" said Natalia.

"Yeah lets make it girls vs. boys, gotto find Rick and get H in on it to you're going down" said Ryan.

"No way you are and if you are getting Rick and Horatio I'm calling Julia" said Calleigh.

"Go ahead we'll beat ya" said Ryan.

"Naha" said Calleigh with a giggle and picked up the phone to call Julia.

Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.

"I'm telling you if I run this lab I would do it better, you can't argue with that" said Calleigh to Horatio later that day.

"No you couldn't" said Horatio.

"Sure could, I'm way more organized that you, tell you what if you win, you'll keep the lab and if you don't I get it and me and Julia run it" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Hey when did Julia get into this and what do you need her for" said Horatio shocked.

"Same time as Ryan and you did and she can come in handy, she's really smart and a bit evil, the kinda woman I need with me to run this place" said Calleigh.

"If you do that I'm walking" said Horatio firmly.

"Thought, I will win no matter what you do girls rock" said Calleigh.

"No boys are better you wait and see what Rick has planned for ya no way you can win" said Calleigh.

"I will win mark my words, now back to work" she said.

"You can't tell me what to do" he said.

"I can now get to it" she said and gave him you better do what I say look.

"Yes dear" he said and got back to his work as she left with a giggle.

No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!

NOTE TO ALL.

The big battle girl vs. girls.

The contest will have 7 disciplines.

1 Running

2 Car racing fastest one round the track and real race cars.

3 Shooting.

4 Swimming

5. Ice cream eating.

6. Drinking.  
7. Movie marathon 36 hours straight.

We start tomorrow at 8am and Calleigh we will win. Stetler.

I can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat!  
Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
No, you can't. (High)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I CAN! (Highest)

Everyone meet bright and early the next day and Rick looked at Calleigh and said: So who is your runner?

"Julia, yours" she said.

"Jake" said Stetler.

"Ok but I warn you Jake, Julia is really fast" said Calleigh.

"She can't beat me" said Jake.

Julia didn't say anything she just lined up beside each other and Calleigh said: Ready set go.

Jake ran fast and he was soon way ahead of Julia and Natalia said: I thought you said she would beat him.

"She will, I timed her, she will beat him no worries" said Calleigh.

"She sure won't" said Rick.

But just then Julia caught up with Jake, ran pass him and won.

She run over to Calleigh and said: That was real easy.

"Yeah I know" said Calleigh and added: Swimmers next, Natalia is our I'm guessing Eric is yours.

"Sure is" said Stetler and smiled.

"You think you can beat him Nat" said Calleigh.

"Dunno, but I'll try" said Natalia.

The jumped in the water and Ryan watched Natalia, she was so beautiful swimming in front of Eric, but then he caught up and won, got up and yelled: Ha, I knew I could do it, I'm so much better.

"So we have a tie, guess I have to shoot my way to the top then" said Calleigh.

"I'm so beating you" said Horatio.

"Care to make it interesting" said Calleigh.

"Always" he said and gave her a kiss.

"Bow, gun, rifle" she said.

"Sure, I'll beat you either way" she said and smiled.

"I ain't bulletgirl for nothing" she said and smiled while they headed over to the range.

Calleigh took up a bow and shot perfectly, so did he and smiled at her.

"Not bad handsome, let's see you with a rifle then" she said and went behind him and kissed his neck roughly so he let out a little growl and said: Not fair to throwing me of like that.

"Oh it is" she said and watched as he shoot two perfect and missed on the third.

Then she got ready to shoot when he sneaked up behind her and started to kiss her neck, Calleigh left out a moan and aimed and shoot all three shoot perfectly while he kept on kissing her hungrily.

"Wow how did she do that, shoot perfect while he was kissing her like that" said Julia surprised.

"She's the bulletgirl, he could take her from behind and she still would shoot perfectly" said Jake.

"How would you know?" asked Eric.

"Uhm does it matter" said Jake.

"You did her during target practice didn't you" said Natalia.

"Sure did" he said with a sly smile.

"Ok handsome, ready for gun wanna fire at the same time" said Calleigh.

"Ready when you are" he said and they both shoot perfectly.

"To bad you missed with the rifle, now you're behind us" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"This ain't over yet" said Stetler and pushed her playfully in the side.

Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.

"Anyone up for Ice cream" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I am" said Ryan.

"Bring it on" said Calleigh, she was feeling hungry.

"Ok" said Horatio and gave them both a 4L box of ice cream

The all watched with amazement as they both at as fast and soon the boxes were empty.

"I want more" said Calleigh and Horatio gave the both two new boxes.

"How can she eat that much ice?" asked Natalia shocked.

"She pregnant she can go through a dozen" said Horatio.

"Then there's no chance he can win" said Eric.

"Well he's eating fast to" said Valera.

"MORE" Calleigh yelled as she emptied the other box, and so had Ryan so Horatio gave them two more.

"Wow" said Rick.

"Yeah, I didn't eat that much when I was with Kyle" said Julia.

"That's it I can't take any more" said Ryan and run towards the men's room.

"Yeah I won" said Calleigh happily and kept on eating while the others laughed.

Fifty cents?  
Forty cents! Thirty cents?  
Twenty cents! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
No, you can't. (Softly)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)  
I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
I can open any safe.  
Without bein' caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought--  
you crook!  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.

"Ok drinking next, who you got" said Calleigh to Stetler.

"I though we were car racing" said Horatio.

"Not until tomorrow, no you guys are gonna drink, and you better not do anything stupid if you are drinking" she said in a warning tone.

"As the matter a fact I will drink" said Horatio.

"No you will not we decided on Eric and Ryan" said Rick firmly.

"Oh let him drink, but then I want Julia against him, you up for it Julia" said Calleigh.

"Sure thing" said Julia with a smile.

"You can't beat us no matter what you do" said Eric.

"Wanna bet" said Calleigh.

"I'm confused I though that's what we were doing" said Ryan.

"Wanna race the stakes" said Calleigh.

"To what, I'm already risking loosing my lab to a bunch of girls" said Horatio.

"Oh you can loose more" said Calleigh.

"God woman what is it you want" said Horatio frustrated.

"Well what I want is Rick to stop with the relationship thingy of his, I want a house, I want a brand new car and some other stuff to" said Calleigh.

"Not fair you are ruining me" said Horatio.

"Then you better win" said Calleigh.

"Ok, let's drink" said Natalia.

"No way you are beating me Natalia" said Ryan and started to drink to the same did Valera, Julia, Horatio and Eric.

Calleigh watched she knew for a fact Horatio couldn't win this, even she could beat him at drinking and she was pretty sure Julia would to. Her concern was on the other hand Eric and Ryan as they were drinking and laughing along with Natalia and Valera, at least they were all having fun.

Calleigh looked at Rick, he smiled at her, walked over and said: You sure you're gonna win aren't ya.

"I surly hope so" she said.

"But a new car, a house, isn't that a bit much, you're already taking over the lab if you win" said Rick.

"To be honest I could afford it all my self since I got way more money that he has" she said.

"Hoowcoome?" asked Rick.

"Saving and such, but I want him to by it to me" she said.

"God Julia how can you drink so much" said Horatio since he was starting to feel sick.

"Training" said Julia she wasn't feeling sick at all just a bit tipsy.

"Loosing to your ex H" said Natalia.

"Ugh" said Horatio.

"Another round of shoots" said Ryan and Calleigh brought on the tequila and filled up the glasses.

"Cheers" they all yelled.

"Sugar I was wondering" said Ryan.

"About" Natalia said and drank another beer.

"Uhm would you like to kinda uhm marry me" he said.

"Sorry what?" she said shocked and got the beer in the wrong pipe and started to cough.

"If you wanted to marry me, I know I' not rich or anything, but I really love you" said Ryan honest.

"That's more that enough for me, so I say yes" she said and bent over the table and kissed him.

"Hey no fooling around during the contest" said Calleigh.

"But" said Natalia.

"You are drinking not kissing" said Calleigh.

"Cheers to Natalia and Ryan" Eric shouted.

"New round of shoots" Julia yelled with a giggle.

"Amen to that" Valera yelled.

"So Horatio when are you asking your girl?" Julia asked.

"Dunno, when the time is right" he said and looked over at Calleigh, she had gotten big, she was at the moment talking to Rick about something he couldn't catch but they both looked amused.

"Give up yet" said Julia.

"Oh God" said Horatio and run towards the bathroom while Julia and the other laughed.

"You others back down to" said Julia to Eric and Ryan.

"Ok, but only cause I wanna kiss my girl" said Ryan.

"Same goes for me, Calleigh you won again, but tomorrow we're beating you at car racing" said Eric.

"No way, I better check on the old log of mine" she said with a giggle and headed towards the bathroom.

"Handsome you ok" asked Calleigh when she entered the bathroom.

"No" he whimpered and continued to pjuk.

"Oh handsome when will you ever learn" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I'm glad you find my current condition amusing" he said.

"Just a little, you know you could have stopped before" she said.

"I know that, can we please go home now, I'm not feeling good at all" he said.

"Oh but I was having so much fun, can't we please stay" she said.

"Calleigh I" he said before he pjuked again.

"You really that bad handsome" she said a bit worried.

"Mixing don't fold to well for me" he said honest.

"I better get you home then so you can sleep it of before the race tomorrow" she said with a sigh.

"You're not racing are you" he said.

"Course I am bought me a car and fixed it" she said.

"What kinda car?" he asked.

"You'll see tomorrow" she said.

"You didn't go out and buy a real race car" said Horatio.

"Wait and see" she said with a smile.

"We better go" he said with a sigh and they did.

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!

The next day they were all down at the race car track, Calleigh looked at the others and said: Where are your cars?

"Show us your first" said Eric.

"Ok" she said and left to come back driving a brand new, red Vauxhall Vectra.

"Wow how did you" said Ryan shocked.

"Bought it" she said with a smile.

"You bought a brand new car why?" asked Eric.

"Can't race without a proper car" she said with a smile.

"Calleigh how much did you spend on that thing" said Horatio shocked.

"That you don't even wanna know" said Calleigh honest since she had fixed the car up to go as fast as a real race car, the red varnish was covered in all kinds of commercial as on real race cars.

"Calleigh that's ain't Ferrari how come the logo is on the hood" said Eric.

"Cause I'm to big to drive a Ferrari, but I'll buy one when I'm normal size again" she said with a smile.

"You are not buying a Ferrari" said Horatio angrily.

"Hey you got your toys and I mine, now get your cars, I wanna race" said Calleigh.

Horatio sighed and shook his head, she was hopeless and if he knew her right she had probably fixed the car to.

A moment later they were all in their cars. Horatio had a Mclarren and so did Eric and Ryan who were racing together. Nat and Valera had a brand new Ferrari, Ryan and Eric wondered how they could afford it.

Alexx and Julia were driving a Toyota and Rick and Jake a BMW.

Calleigh smiled to her self when she looked at the other cars knowing she could beat them.

"Please don't let her win" Horatio begged.

"You all ready" said Rick into the headset.

"Yeah" they all yelled back.

"Let's fire up those engines and drive" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"You're enjoying your self aren't ya sweetheart" said Horatio.

"Course I am I love car races and I'll beat ya" she said and started her engine, it purred happily.

"Nat, how could you afford that car?" Ryan asked as they started the engine.

"I barrowed it from a friend" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Calleigh please tell me you didn't buy the Ferrari to" said Horatio.

"I did" said Calleigh honest with a giggle.

"Calleigh how much do you really got" said Rick.

"More than enough even after I bought the cars, now shut up and drive" she said with a giggle.

They started to drive, Calleigh stepped on the gas and listened to the purr of the engine and said: So flame ready to win for me, let's show those others what we got.

"VROOM VROOM" said the car and Calleigh was suddenly way a head of the rest.

"Jake would ya for Christ get this car to go faster" said Stetler.

"Yeah a moment" said Jake and got it to go faster and said: Ha Julia passed you.

"Oh just wait you bad, bad boy" she said with a giggle, turned to Alexx and added: Ready to go faster.

"Yeah, look at Horatio trying to catch Calleigh" said Alexx and looked at the two cars up front.

"I LOVE THIS" they suddenly heard Calleigh yell.

"Wow easy Calleigh I don't want you to get hurt" said Horatio.

"No worries I got control, hey stop hitting my car" she said as Horatio was pushing her for behind.

"Haha car flirting" Natalia giggled.

"Yeah nice H, she won't let you get any so you hit on her car, Eric you better hurry up if you are going to catch us" said Valera with a giggle since Eric and Ryan's car was last of all.

"Hahaha Jake you can't catch me" said Julia.

"Rick I though you got a good driver" said Alexx, she was really enjoying her self.

"So did I, Jake would you get your self together" said Rick annoyed.

"Horatio stop wrecking my new car for Christ" said Calleigh annoyed.

"I'm not" he said.

"You are you stupid, stupid man" she said, now she was really annoyed.

"What are you going to do about it Calleigh" she heard Julia say.

Calleigh slowed down so she got next to Horatio's car and pushed it into the wall and drove of again.

"Haha, passed you Horatio, serves you well" said Rick.

"Yeah" said Eric and Ryan who passed to.

"Hey how did you pass us, better get pass you again" said Natalia.

"Horatio get your self outta the wall" said Julia who passed him.

"Hell Calleigh was that really necessary, I'm starting to hate you right now" said Horatio in anger and got his car outta the wall and drove after them.

"WHAT" Calleigh, Julia and Natalia yelled at the same time.

"You can't say that man" said Jake.

"Yeah really H take it back" said Eric.

"The hell I ain't" said Horatio.

"Handsome how can you say that" said Calleigh shocked, he could hear she was about to cry.

"Cause you waist money, you're trying to take what's mine and you pushed me of the bloody road you stupid woman" said Horatio who, now were beside Rick, Jake, Julia and Alexx.

"Now you gone to far Horatio" said Rick.

"Yeah you are taking that back" said Valera as they heard Calleigh cry before she turned of her radio.

"I'm not, it's true" said Horatio.

"Well either way she just beat you" said Jake as Calleigh drove over the finish line, then Natalia and Valera, Eric and Ryan, then the last three cars.

"Congrats Calleigh" said Jake.

"He hates me Jake, I have to go, see you all tomorrow" she said sadly and got back in the car.

"Man you better make it up to her" said Jake angrily.

"Oh stay outta it, I have to go see you all for Movie Marathon tomorrow" said Horatio and left.

"You think he'll fix it" said Rick.

"He has to or else the Movie Marathon will be very unpleasant" said Julia.

"Anyone wanna celebrate" said Natalia.

"Hell ya" they all said and drove of.

Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
In my coat?  
In your vest! In my shoes?  
In your hat! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!  
Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
No, you can't. (Fast)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) No you can't. (Faster)  
Yes I can! (Fastest)  
I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!

Calleigh was in bed hogging Horatio's pillow while she cried softly. How could he say that to her. She didn't notice the door to her apartment being opened and that Horatio came inside.

He heard her soft sobs and walked into her bedroom and saw her on the bed only wearing underwear and one of his shirts while she was hogging his pillow.

"Calleigh" he said.

Calleigh startled, turned around and looked at him with teary eyes and said: How could you say that, you really hurt me.

"I'm so sorry" he said and sat down next to her hoping she wouldn't back away, thankfully she didn't.

"Is that all" she said.

"No, I have no right to tell you how to spend your money and those cars were pretty cool" he said.

"Yeah they are" she said.

"But really, I'm sorry, I was just a bit mad" he said and stroke her hair, she let out a soft moan and crawled closer to him.

"And I think you will make a nice boss, but with two new cars do you really need a third" he said.

"I don't exactly need it, it's more" she stopped.

"You want me to give you something to assure I'm taking this relationship seriously" he said and looked into her green eyes.

"Yes I know you will marry me, but still" she said.  
"I know sweetheart and I uhm how shall I put this I saved something I planned to give you the other day, but the contest got in the way and I dunno if you like them and with the baby, but I really like them and their mum got killed and they are really cute, but if you don't I understand completely" he said realizing how stupid it sounded.

"What exactly are we talking about not gators I hope" she said.

"No no, nothing like that" he said.

"So what did you save then since I assume you found it in the glades" she said.

"They are in the living room, please don't be mad" he said.

"Oh they are" she said and got out of bed and headed towards the living room where she found two little wolf cubs, who looked really scared and were whimpering.

Calleigh looked up one and said: Don't worry little one, I won't harm you, oh Horatio I love them, it's just adorable, thank you so much.

"You really like them" he said.

"I do I really do who couldn't like those little guys oh we gotto name them, how bout hmmm Rover and Beasty" she said.

"Beasty nah don't like it what about Nemo and Rover since it's a boys" he said.

"I love it little Nemo and Rover Caine" she said while she hugged him.

"Caine not Duquesne" he said.

"Want them to have your name" she said.

"Have you any idea how much I love you" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"I gotta pretty good idea and I'll thank you after I put them to sleep later" she said and sat down to play with him while he looked at her, she looked cute only wearing his shirt playing with the two little cubs.

I can do most anything!  
Can you bake a pie? No.  
Neither can I.  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)

"Ok everyone ready" said Calleigh it was the next day and they were all outside the cinema fully armed.

"Yeah" they all yelled and they stormed in and Calleigh yelled: This is a raid everyone out now.

Everyone looked shocked at them and didn't dear to do otherwise.

"Ok let's watch some movies" said Calleigh and sat down with one of the wolf cubs at her lap, Horatio had the other one on his.

"What are we watching?" Ryan yelled from a few rows behind.

"Starting with wolf" Calleigh yelled back.

As the movie went on the little cubs soon begun to howl along with it and so did Calleigh.

"Oh give it a rest down there" Eric yelled annoyed.

"Yeah we're trying to watch" Valera yelled.

"Sorry instinct" Calleigh yelled back and continued to howl with her cubs.

"You're not a wolf, H make them stop" Eric yelled.

"I won't since I find it amusing" Horatio yelled back.

"Jeez" said Eric and continued to watch trying to ignore the howling while it kept going for the rest of the movie.

"Oh that was so much fun" said Calleigh when the movie had stopped and went over to Halloween.

"Yeah you make a very cute wolf" said Horatio and kissed her softly.

"Why thank you" she said and kissed him back.

"Oh I love this movie" said Julia excited.

"You do, so do I" said Jake and put his arm around her shoulder.

Julia just smiled as she leaned closer to him as they kept on watching.

"Look at that" Rick said to Alexx and pointed towards Jake and Julia.

"Yeah looks like we got another couple, bet you 50 that they'll start making out during the next movie" said Alexx.

"You're on" said Rick and smiled.

"Hey guys look at that Jake and Julia is making out and during the little mermaid that is just wrong" said Ryan.

"Yeah very wrong let's throw popcorn to make them stop" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Great idea" said Eric.

"I'm so in on that" said Valera with a giggle and they started to throw popcorn.

The two wolf cubs noticed the flying popcorn and jumped up and started to catch it.

Calleigh giggled since she found the popcorn catching cubs amusing and so did Horatio.

"Sweetheart you wanna throw back" said Horatio.

"Why not" she said and turned to see the shooters, but got surprised and said: Handsome look they aren't shooting at us but at Julia and Jake they are making out, nice.

"Yes very, Jakely" said Horatio.

"Nah Jerkley" Calleigh giggled and started to throw popcorn back up, only she missed and hit Alexx and Rick who soon joined in to.

"And I though your aim was good" said Ryan and hit Calleigh with a lot of popcorn.

"You are so dead" Calleigh giggled and threw a handful back.

"Hey would you stop throwing popcorn" said Jake.

"Oh look who stopped making out" said Natalia and giggle.

"Yeah Jerkley" said Calleigh and giggled happily and kept on throwing.

"Nice one Cal" said Ryan.

"Why thank you, oh I'm all our handsome would you get more" she said.

"Of course be right back" said Horatio and left along with Rick, Alexx and Valera.

They had been watching movies for twenty-three hours and Horatio could tell from Calleigh's hungry kisses that she was getting randy and she needed to have him to calm down or else she would get worse so he bent over and whispered: I'm going to the loo, come after in five minutes.

Horatio left and she quickly followed and found him outside and said: I need you.

"I noticed that, projector room now" he said and dragged her along.

Inside the room he pushed her against the wall and tore of her top and started to feed on her breasts like hungry wolf.

"Oh Good I can't wait any longer take me" she said between her heavy breaths.

Horatio turned her so she faced the wall and dragged down her pans and got inside her and worked quickly as she screamed out until they let go.

It was then she noticed what they just done and said: Hell we did it on front of the projector the whole time everyone just saw us.

"Oh well it could have been worse, we better get back" said Horatio.

Once inside they heard Ryan said: You guys couldn't wait huh.

"Well at least you kinda didn't break the rules since you kinda never left the room" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Let's just keep on watching" said Calleigh looking down while they all laughed.

Yes, I can! No, you can't!

It was about two days later and Calleigh and Stetler once again sat on the grass in front of the building and Stetler said: Once again congratulations on your winnings, so are you really going to ask him for a house and a car?

"Nah that was mostly a joke" she said with a giggle.

"So how long are you on charge?" he asked.

"Two months that's when the baby come" she said.

"You're taking time of?" he asked.

"No working and raking care of it here" she said and smiled.

"You think you can do that" he said.

"Yes I can" she said with a giggle before they went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

About 2 Months later.

There used to be a greying tower all alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remains a drug gets me high, that's how I feel  
Did you know that when it snows my eyes become enlarged  
And the light that you shine can be seen

Dear Horatio.

I miss you so much, wherever you are please come back to me, I need you, I really really do.

I can't do this alone anymore, taking care of two wolves, a baby and the lab, it's to much.

Don't you miss me at all, am I really that hard to live with, to work with.

I'll do anything, just come back, you're my light and I need you to shine for me because right now I see only darkness.

Please oh please.

I love you more than you will ever know.

Calleigh.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
The more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey

My dearest Calleigh.

I'm sitting here looking at the skyscrapers, they are not what they used to be, neither is the city of New York, it's not home anymore, just a empty shell.

As I said before so long ago the only place I can call home is wherever you are. I was a fool to leave you, I miss you more for each day that goes by, I shouldn't have yelled at you and called you those things. I have been a fool.

Oh God Calleigh I miss you, to kiss your soft lips and taste you, the taste of strawberries and honey, to kiss your soft skin, to have you, to be with you, to talk to you, to call you mine.

I can't take this I'm coming home to you.

Horatio.

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, babe?  
But did you know that when it snows, my eyes become enlarged  
And the light that you shine can be seen

The next day Calleigh were in her firearms lab trying to get her little boy to calm down.

"Oh please little Horatio would you just be quiet, I'm so tired and I need to work, and Nemo and Rover would you stop trying to take my evidence" she said frustrated thinking "I can't take this much longer, it's too much".

"WILL YOU BE QUIET FOR HELL" she yelled at the baby of frustration.

"Calleigh sweetheart, that's no way to calm down a baby" said Horatio from behind.

Calleigh froze by the sound of his voice, but said: Handsome.

"Yes" he said.

"You're back, why, when?" she asked confused.

"Just now, God I missed you, so that's our son, and Calleigh I'm sorry for being such a jerk" he said and came closer.

"No it was partly my fault I let the boss thing go to far and I shut you out and everything" said Calleigh without turning.

"Yeah but you were right you did it better" he said and was now behind her.

"No I think from now we do it together" she said as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and let of a sigh of pleasure.

"I agree, Oh God I missed you" he said and kissed her neck.

"I missed you to and I needed you so badly in every way" she said.

"Oh God you smell even greater than I remembered" he said and dragged in the essence of her.

"Oh I I I" she said and left out a soft moans as he kissed her neck a bit more.

"I know so did I" he said and turned her so he could give her a long, deep kiss, neither really caring about the screaming baby she was holding.

"Oh I need you" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Later sweetheart, right now we have a baby, two wolves and a lab to take care of" he said and kissed her again before he broke free.

"Don't stop" she said breathlessly and dragged him closer to kiss him again.

"Calleigh, baby" he said and took the baby boy from her and put it in the baby seat before her dragged her closely and kissed her again to they both run out of air and needed to stop.

"Ok let me take him and them so you can work and I see you home later" he said.

"It's great to have you back" she said and kissed him once more before he left.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
The more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey, I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey (If I should fall...)

"Mmmm, that feels good" said Calleigh as Horatio was massaging her stiff shoulders later that day.

"What did you do to your self, you are way to tense" he said and kept going.

"I've been overworked both here and at home ohhhh a bit harder right there" she moaned.

"I really left you a mess didn't I" said Horatio.

"You did, and I could really needed you when I gave birth to Horatio, man that hurt" she said with a sigh.

"I should have never left you, I should have stayed and fixed it" he said.

"You should, but what done is done and you are back now and that helps a lot, ohhhhh, ohhhhh" she moaned.

"Yes and I intend to stay here for life because with you I'm home my love" he said and bent down and kissed her neck softly.

"Mmmmm" she let out.

"You like that huh" said Horatio and kissed her neck a bit more.

"Oh God oh God that's ohhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned.

"Wow you must really have missed me" he said and bent down and gave her a long deep kiss.

"I oh don't stop kissing me" she said and pressed her lips hardly against his.

Horatio had to withdraw a moment later to catch some air and said: Calleigh what was that?

"I need you so badly, for you to hold me and kiss me and never let me go" she said.

"I got that sweetheart, but really this isn't the place for it" he said and kissed her again.

"I know but are you going again" she said.

"Only home, you're done in two hours I think you can do without me" he said.

"Well ok, but after I'm coming right home" she said.

"I have no doubt you will" he said and kissed her once more before he left.

There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, babe  
But did you know, that when it snows, my eyes become enlarged  
And the light that you shine can be seen

It was midnight and Calleigh were half asleep hugging Horatio's pillow as he stroke her naked back gently.

"Calleigh" he said.

"Mmmm" she said it had been a long day and she was really exhausted.

"Nothing I just wanted to say that I love you" he said.

"I love you to handsome" she said before she closed her eyes and drifted of.

Later that night Horatio was woken by Calleigh screaming out in terror and got closer to hold her but got hit hard in the nose again, but this time he had no intention on backing down until she calmed down and said: Calleigh talk to me.

He knew it was probably a lost cause, but he still wanted to try it.

"Please stay away, don't take them" she said in fear and hit his chest hardly causing him to let out a heavy sigh in pain and crotch before he went closer again and say: Take who?

"My family, please don't take my little ones" she cried.

"Who is that want to take your little ones?" he asked calmly and ducked another blow to the head.

"They do" she said terrified.

"Calleigh no one will take your little ones I promise" he said calmly and tried to hold her but got a hard kick in the groin the caused hit to crotch and bite his lip so he wouldn't scream out in pain.

"You can't stop them, I'm all alone, noone can, but me, NO NO NO" she screamed out in terror while she was shaking of fear.

"Where are you why aren't I there?" he asked and try to get closer but got angry hits in the chest wondering how she got muscles like that cause it really hurt and he knew he would be back and blue the next day.

"I'm at home alone and I you're late home from work and they wanto take them cause they say I can't have wolves since they will hurt him, and I don't want them to take my babies" she cried sadly.

"Why am I late why didn't we go at the same time?" he asked.

"I dunno" was the answer before she again cried out in terror and hit him hardly in the groin and the face again, before she was crying hard and shaking in terror.

What amazed him the most was that even though she was far gone was that she was still somehow able to hear him.

"Calleigh I promise noone will take your little ones, I will always be there ok" he said knowing that was a very hard promise to keep.

"I'm scared" she cried softly.

"I know sweetheart I know" he said and somehow finally managed to wrap his arms around her and hold her closely.

"What if something happens and you're not here anymore and I have to do it all alone" she cried softly.

"Nothing will happen I promise, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he said calmly and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise you never will leave me" she cried.

"I promise I could never leave you I love you to much" he said and kissed the top of her head again.

"I I I" she cried.

"I know I will never leave you again, I promise" he said and let her cry until she again was a sleep.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
The more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey

The next morning Calleigh woke up before him and looked at his face, he was badly beaten, then she removed the cover and saw his badly beaten chest and started to cry.

Horatio woke up by her soft sobs and asked: Calleigh honey what's wrong.

"I I I hit you and I dunno why, I'm so sorry" she said.

"I know why" he said calmly and sat up and held her.

"Why?" she asked confused since she couldn't remember and he explained to her.

"I really did that to you?" she asked.

"You did, but no worries, it looks worse than it is" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"I did that and you didn't go out to sleep on the coach" she said surprised.

"I could never leave you, to do so before was one of my biggest regrets" he said honestly.

"Oh I love you so much" she said and kissed him softly as the baby started to scream and the wolves started to howl.

"I think someone is hungry" said Horatio.

"And someone needs their morning walk" she said.

"How the heck did you manage to do that alone?" he asked.

"I have no idea, will you take them out while I feed him?" she asked.

"Of course" he said and put on a pair of pants and went to get the wolves.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

1 Week Later.

Tumble outta bed  
And I stumble to the kitchen  
Pour myself a cup of ambition  
And yawn and stretch  
And try to come to life  
Jump in the shower  
And the blood starts pumpin'  
Out on the street  
The traffic starts jumpin'  
The folks like me on the job from 9 to 5

"Calleigh honey you gotto wake up" said Horatio and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Umf" she said and tuned her back at him and continued to sleep.

"Calleigh you know we have to get to work" he said and smiled at his still sleeping girl.

He never got it figured out why they still slept and lived in her apartment, they in her bedroom and the three wolves and the baby in the bedroom next to it when he had a house down by the beach, but on the other hand he liked it here even though it was a bit small at times.

Horatio sighed and got into the bathroom, he looked at him self in the mirror, his chest got new black and blue bruises and his face to. He sighed again and started to shave wondering if she ever would stop kicking and hitting him in her sleep when he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her head rest against his back while she said: Morning handsome.

"Morning sweetheart" he replied while he continued to shave.

Calleigh got into the shower and said: You in much pain.

"No, I'll live but one night I'll start to fight back" he said, but she just giggled, knowing he would never lay a hand on her whether he was sleeping or awake.

"She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger" Calleigh sang from the shower.

"Calleigh would you please switch song, you know I don't like that one, to depressive" he said and brushed his teeth.

"But I like it" she said and kept on singing.

"Why would you like depressive song like that" he said.

"Cause I dunno, dad used to sing it to me" she said,

Horatio sighed and shook his head before he walked out of the bathroom.

A moment later Calleigh lifted up Horatio JR from the crib and said: So you ready to come with mummy to work?

The little boy looked at her and started to scream.

"Don't be a cranky pants like your dad" said Calleigh with a sigh and rocked him.

"What did you just say" said Horatio from the door.

"This boy is trouble just like you" she said.

"Oh how nice of you to say" he said.

"It's true" she said in a serious tone.

"I guess we have to make a girl that can match you then" said Horatio with a chuckle.

"You would like that wouldn't ya, but I say no, I have enough" she said and looked at the playing wolves on the floor.

"But let me make one thing clear, that boy will never handle a gun" said Horatio.

"Oh he will in like 5 years or so" said Calleigh who finally had managed to get him to keep quiet.

"No he'll not, I won't have a kid running around with a gun" said Horatio.

"Oh he will be as good shooter as me and he will start as age six like I did" said Calleigh.

"No he won't and we have to go we are late" said Horatio.

"Come on guys" said Calleigh and the wolves stopped playing and followed her.

Workin' 9 to 5,  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And they never give you credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it  
9 to 5, for service and devotion  
You would think that I  
Would deserve a fat promotion  
Want to move ahead  
But the boss won't seem to let me  
I swear sometimes that man is out to get me

"Get the stick" said Calleigh to Nemo and threw the stick again.

She was sitting outside on the grass with her laptop, a pile of evidence, Horatio JR in a baby carriage and the two wolves running around after sticks and balls.

"Calleigh why are you working outside" said Ryan.

"Cause it's sunny, I have two wolves, and I feel like it" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Hmm, mind if I join" said Ryan.

"Not at all so how are things with you and Nat?" Calleigh asked.

"Fine, you and H?" he asked.

"Well I keep attacking him when I sleep, the wolves follow me and I don't think he's doing as great as he says" she admitted.

"I think you're right, so what are you going to do" said Ryan.

"Uhm, can you look after these three for a moment" said Calleigh.

"Sure" said Ryan and she went inside.

"Horatio" said Calleigh when she found him in his office.

"Yes" he said without looking up.

"I uhm are you ok?" she asked.

"Not really, you" he said.

"I'm sorry, I uhm just I'm scared you'll leave again and so I well I live my life so that if you do I have control and I can handle it" she said.

"Jeez that's nice" he said.

"But I just realized I need you more than I though" she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Cause you are kinda my rock and I can't do it all as well as I thought" she said.

"I'm not following" he said honest.

"Well I'm not as strong as you may think, I'm afraid to mess up, to be a bad wife, a bad mother, a bad companion for you and it scares me" said Calleigh honest.

"Calleigh you never need to worry bout that, you are perfect in every way to me, just don't hit so much you really hurt me and try to let me help with the wolves so they listen to me and try telling me more when you are in trouble" he said and smiles at her.

"I need a hug" she said.

"You're weird" he said and hugged her.

"I'm just trying to find my way back to you" she said with a sigh.

"Hmmm" he said.

"Horatio" she said.

"Don't worry we are fine" he said.

"Are you sure" she said.

"Yes I am, now would you let me work" he said.

"Only if you do it outside with me" she said.

"Well ok" he said took his laptop and followed her.

They let you dream  
Just to watch 'em shatter  
You're just a step  
On the boss-man's ladder  
But you got dreams  
He'll never take away  
You're in the same boat  
With a lotta your friends  
Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in  
'N' the tide's gonna turn  
And it's all gonna roll your way

Later that day Calleigh were sleeping at the grass outside the lab with her wolves. Ryan, Natalia, Eric and Valera just came back from lunch and spotted her.

"Oh look at that, she's so cute" said Eric.

"Yeah really is but where are the two Horatio's" said Natalia.

"They should be around here somewhere" said Ryan.

"Oh there they are" said Valera since Horatio was just parking his Hummer and got out with his son and walked up to them.

"Hey H" said Eric.

"Hey guys" said Horatio and looked over at Calleigh and added: She's beautiful.

"She really is" said Natalia.

"Can you guys hold him" said Horatio and handed over the baby seat.

"Sure" said Valera.

Horatio walked quietly over to Calleigh, sat down on the grass and kissed her lips softly and said: Sweetheart do you wanna marry me?

"Huh" she said surprised.

"Would you marry me" he said again when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Of course I will" she said and he bent down and kissed her.

"Oh I love you so much" said Calleigh and dragged him down to kiss him more.

"Not more than I love you, would you stop for a moment so I can put the ring on" said Horatio.

"You got me a ring" she said still surprised.

"Couldn't propose to my girl without a ring now could I" he said and smiled at her and reached down in his pocket to get it.

Horatio handed her the box, she opened it and found a silver ring with a diamond shaped like a little star, she looked at him and asked: A star?

"Yeah because you are my lucky star that guide me through the darkness" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh you're so sweet" she said and kissed him again and again until he said: Calleigh relax a bit will you.

"Sorry I'm just so happy" she said and kissed him a bit more before she got her self together.

"I can see that" she said and dragged her up for the grass and walked over to the rest.

"So let's see it" said Natalia and Calleigh showed them the ring.

"Nice one" said Natalia.

"Yeah really is" Valera agreed.

"But really now we gotto work" said Horatio in a firm tone.

"Sure you're not working her first" said Ryan and they all laughed.

Workin' 9 to 5  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And you never get the credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it  
9 to 5, yeah  
They got you where they want you  
There's a better life  
And you think about it, don't you  
It's a rich man's game  
No matter what they call it  
And you spend your life  
Puttin' money in his wallet

"Oh God Oh God Oh God, harder please, harder" Calleigh yelled out a bit later in Horatio's office since he was massaging her shoulders again.

"Jeez Calleigh would you relax, it almost sounded like you cum" said Horatio shocked.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, keep going, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh" she screamed out while Horatio kept rubbing her back and shoulders while he shook his head at her.

"Calleigh would you keep it down please" said Horatio.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" she moaned, it felt so good.

"What is with you" he said.

"I'm randy as hell, have you any idea how long it has been" she said.

"Yeah about as long since I had sex last time" he said.

"Just do me ok" she said.

"Calleigh I really don't think that is a good idea" he said even though he was really aroused and he knew she could tell.

"Oh come on just do it" she said and kissed him passionately before she started to go at his chest with and enormous hunger.

"Ohhhhh Calliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he growled at her while she pushed him down on the floor as she kept going at him like crazy.

Calleigh removed his pants to realize his hardness to get him inside her as fast as possible.

"Calleigh slow down" he said as she got on top of him.

"No way" she said and started to ride him fastly while she screamed out in pleasure as he growled loudly beneath her.

Calleigh let go with a loud scream and so did he a moment later, before she fell down on top of him breathing heavily.

"That was, you really needed me didn't you" he said and stroke her back gently.

"I did" she said and kissed his chest lovingly.

"I hope you know this was a bad idea since you didn't want any more children at the moment" he said.

"Right now I don't really care, just hold me" she said as she sighed happily and closed her eyes.

9 to 5, whoa  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And they never give you credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it

"Cal, you gotto wake up really I gotto work" said Horatio it was a couple of hours later and she was still sleep naked on top of him and he didn't want to just throw her of.

"Mmm" she sighed, she didn't feel like getting up at all.

"Calleigh we can't just have fun all day" said Horatio.

"But you were gone for almost two months, please let me have you just for the day" she said and kissed his chest.

"You can have me for the rest of your life, but still we need to work" he said and stroke her back.

"I don't wanna, wanna stay on top of you" she said.

"What is it I hear, Calleigh Duquesne don't wanto work" he joked.

"No wanna relax on top of you, I'm really tired" she said and yawned.

"Did I wear you out?" he asked concerned.

"When you were not here you did, but even when you are, there is still a lot being mother to three and work around the clock" she admitted with another yawn.

"You need time of?" he asked.

"No I need to be with you" she said still not moving.

"You know this isn't exactly the best place to relax on" he said since the floor was really not that good.

"I find it very relaxing and it's the best place to rest" she said and kissed his chest again.

"Glad to hear, but really we need to Calli, Calli" he said as her breaths were heavier and he realized she was a sleep again.

"That great, now I can't do anything" he though a bit frustrated, so he did the only thing he could, closed his eyes again and slept to.

9 to 5, yeah  
They got you where they want you  
There's a better life  
And you dream about it, don't you  
It's a rich man's game  
No matter what they call it

"Horatio are you two ever going to take your kids back" said Ryan who entered the office and found the sleeping couple.

"Caine, Duquesne, kids need feeding would you wake up and get dressed" said Ryan.

"Mmm, go away" said Calleigh sleepy.

"Calleigh those are your kids and you can't just ignore them" said Ryan with a sigh.

"I'm sleeping, Nemo, Rover, go and play somewhere" said Calleigh since the cubs were jumping on top of her biting and licking.

"Calli kids" said Ryan.

"GO AWAY" she yelled so harsh that the cubs run scared out the door and little Horatio started to scream.

"Ok, ok, I'm going" said Ryan bent his head to the baby boy and said: Your mum sure don't like to be waken up does she.

"Calleigh was that really necessary" said Horatio.

"Yeah cause I want alone time" she said and kissed him softly.

"I got that, oh what the hell, let's just relax" he said and kissed her softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
When, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

Later that night Horatio and Calleigh had put the children to bed and was sitting on the coach watching a movie when she suddenly said: Handsome what did you do all the time you were away, did you work?

"No I was actually reading books and thinking of you, since I was real annoyed at my self for blowing up at you like that and I missed you, yet I couldn't bring my self to go back" he said.

"Hurt pride" she said and looked at him.

"And guilty conscience" he said.

"Not good, so you really didn't work for one and a half month" she said.

"No, reading and hang out with Mac and Stella and the rest a bit to, what about you" he said.

"I worked my as of to get the ends to meet and to forget that you weren't there cause you hurt me so badly, and every night I cried, well Horatio JR did so to, dunno who cried the most to be exact" she said.

"I really hurt you badly" he said and tightened his grip.

"You sure did and I was so alone and lost and I needed someone, but you weren't here and I didn't know if you would ever come back and I felt so badly taking your job since I know how much you like it" she said and looked down.

"I on the other hand was jealous since you seemed to handle it so much better even with two wolves and being pregnant on the side, I felt like you didn't need me at all" he said and looked away.

"But I did, I really did, I always need you even if it don't seem that way" she said and added: I really hurt you badly to didn't I.

"You did, but instead of talking to you I shut you out and run away" he said.

"You did and I shut you out by working even harder, God I was so tired, I think I slept like four hours at the most" she said.

"And what about Horatio, how?" he asked.

"I was going to bed when I felt it was time, and it hurt so bad it really did, so I called and ambulance and like you he took his time, it took twenty hours, I was so exhausted, scared and alone and everything. I so wanted you to be there, but yet I couldn't bring my self to call. How did you hear?" she asked.

"Natalia called Stella and Stella told Mac and Mac told me, but I figured you didn't want me there since you didn't call" he said looking down.

"You have no idea how much I wanted and needed you there" she said.

"I should have come back" he said.

"I should have called" she said.

"I'm hungry, let me go buy some food then we can continue ok" he said.

"Don't take to long" she said, he nodded and left.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

When Horatio came back Calleigh had snuggled up with his pillow, he looked at her smiled and said: How much did you hold on to that when I was gone?

"To be honest a lot, and now it hardly smell like you anymore, did you have anything of mine?" she asked curiously.

"I did, I had that old college T-shirt of yours you sleep in all the time" he said.

"Oh that explains why I couldn't find it" she said, she had searched everywhere for it.

"Yeah sorry bout that, but it smelled like you" he excused him self.

"Yeah since I wear it so much it would be weird if it didn't, so what kinda food did you buy?" she asked.

"Pizza, chinese, Italian, didn't know what you wanted" he said.

"Oh pizza" she said and practically tore the box apart while opening it and started to eat hungrily.

"Easy, you have all the time in the world" he said and took a slice.

"But I'm real hungry" she said and continued to eat while he though "You haven't changed at all while I was gone have you".

"What?" she asked since he was looking at her funnily.

"Nothing" he said.

"It's something" she said and continued to eat fastly.

"The way you eat, fascinating and a bit cute" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh" she said and continued.

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and  
thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

It was midnight Calleigh were laying on top of Horatio, he was resting, she was listening to his heart beats as his chest was moving slowly up and down, and his eyes were closed.

He was a sleep after they had made love, but she wasn't sleepy so she just lay on top of him listening to the beat of his heart. It made her feel safe, safer than she had felt in the longest time.

Protected in his embrace, and complete. She sighed happily and smiled to her self.

Calleigh wondered if he was dreaming of her when he suddenly mumbled: Calleigh you know I love you more than anything in this world.

Just that sentence made Calleigh happier than she had been in the longest time, because with him she was complete, she was happy, she was safe, she was with the one that understood her, the one she could share everything, the one that could see into the debt of her soul and she could stay like this listening to the beat of his heart forever.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

2am Horatio and Calleigh were watching Pride and Prejudice, he was sitting and her head was resting on his lap while he stroke her hair gently.

"So who am I Darcy or Bingley?" he asked.

"Darcy without a doubt, what about me then" she replied.

"Elizabeth of course he" said and added: Can you dance like that?

"Of course I can I'm after all a noble lady" she said.

"Oh yes the Duquesne name, how could I forget" he said.

"Well my mum and dad pretty wrecked that" she said silently, he couldn't see it but he still knew tears were falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry Calleigh, maybe they don't live up to the name but you certainly do" he said.

"You really think so" she said a bit more cheerful.

"I really do, I would be proud to take your name" he said without really thinking it trough.

"You would, you really would" she said.

"I would, but I'm not much of a dancer" he said.

"No worries Darcy I can teach you" she joked.

"You will so we can dance like that on out wedding" he said hopefully.

"Will we be moving into Pemberly house after the wedding?" she joked.

"You wanto move into my house I kinda like it here, it's snugly and cosy" he said.

"But we are getting married and this place is like tiny compared to yours" she said.

"But still I like it" he said.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"It's you, it's personal, my place it's not that personal, and you're not there" he said.

"I could always change your place and stuff" she said.

"But Ms Duquesne if you move in with me promise we can keep this place" said Horatio.

"Of course since you like it so much I will, it will be out own little hide away" she said.

"I love the idea of that, oh I wanna watch this" said Horatio and they kept watching the movie.

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
and I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I Feel your heart so close to mine  
And we'll stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah YEAHHHH!!

The clock was 4Am and Calleigh and Horatio were in the middle of Robin Hood Price of the thieves when he asked: You still awake.

"Mhm, Robin's kinda handsome" she said.

"More than me?" he asked.

"Different kinda handsome" she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm" he said, he didn't sound so happy.

"You jealous" she said.

"Maybe little, don't like you calling anybody else handsome" she said.

"Can you honestly say you don't find anyone else than me beautiful" she said.

"Well I guess I do" he admitted.

"You think Julia is?" she asked.

"Can't measure up to you, you think Jake or Eric are handsome?" he asked.

"Not Eric, but Jake a little, but you got nothing to worry about that was over long time ago and besides he's with Julia so you got nothing to worry about" she said.

"But how can you at all think of me as handsome, I'm old" he said with a heavy sigh.

"Your age don't matter to me, in my eyes you are the handsomest guy there is" she said and looked into his blue eyes.

"How so, I mean Jake is younger and more good looking" he said.

"You never liked him did you" she said.

"No, he's I dunno, it's something bout him, it's not like you liked Julia at first either" he said.

"But at least I didn't get drunk and went home with Jake when we were together" she said.

"Are you still upset bout that" he said.

"A little yes" she said.

"But nothing happened and you know that" he said.

"But it easily could, I know how you can be under the influence" she said.

"Hey you were the one stripping" he said.

"Well I went home, why did you have to go with her, you should have gone with me" she said.

"I know and I told you already I was sorry" he said.

"I know I know, but still" she said.

"How many times do I have to say it I would never do anything like that" he said a bit annoyed.

"Did you sleep with anyone in New York?" she suddenly asked.

"No don't be silly" he said.

"How would I know you were gone a long time" she said.

"I didn't ok, if you don't believe me ask Mac or Stella, Calleigh I love you, I would never do anything to loose you" he said as tears were starting to fall from his eyes in desperation and regret over leaving her.

"Oh handsome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I know you would never, please forgive me for even saying so" she said since she knew he was telling the truth.

"Calleigh how could you think I would ever" he said and looked at her.

"I'm sorry handsome I know you would never do that" she said and kissed away his tears.

"I love you so much, I always have since the first time I saw you" he said and kissed her.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before you wonderful, wonderful man" she said and kissed him back.

"Well we both messed up" he said.

"Yeah we did, but the important thing is that we have each other now and that we always will" she said.

"Yes it is" he agreed.

"Would you get the rest of the pizza and chinese I'm hungry again" she said.

Horatio got up and got it and came back and said: Now give me that pillow of yours so it can smell like you like it.

"Ok" she said with a giggle and let him hog it while she was eating and they both watched the movie.

I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

It was 6 Am and Calleigh and Horatio were in bed cuddling Calleigh left out a soft sigh since she liked when he stroke her belly the way he just was doing.

"You like that don't you" he said.

"Mmmm" she let out.

"You feel up for some fun?" he asked.

"To tired, but please continue" she said with a sigh.

"That tired huh" he said.

"I've been up twenty-four hours so yes" she said with a yawn.

"I'm tired to, maybe w should just sleep" he said.

"Then we'll never wake up in time" she said.

"I don't care, lets for once oversleep" said Horatio and gave her a kiss.

"See you in my dreams handsome, I'll try not to kick or hit you" said Calleigh.

"And I'll see you in mine, sweet dreams my love" said Horatio.

"Mmmm" Calleigh said and closed her eyes.

Horatio gave her one lass kiss before he to fell a sleep.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

10 Am Horatio Jr was looking up in the roof babbling giddily since he had been waken up by the cubs playing happily on the floor.

In the next room Calleigh were sleeping peacefully on Horatios arm hogging his pillow again she was smiling when she got woken buy the phone and said: Calleigh Duquesne.

"Morning Calleigh are you and Horatio ever coming in?" Natalia asked in the other end.

"Give me a sec, just gotto go into the living room I don't wanna wake him, he looks so cute sleeping" said Calleigh and went into the living room before she said: I dunno yet.

"When did you go to sleep, it's not like you to sleep over" said Natalia surprised.

"Around six I think" Calleigh replied with a yawn.

"Did you guys have fun all night?" asked Natalia happily.

"Just a little, we stayed up talking most of it" said Calleigh honest.

"You did, about what?" asked Natalia.

"About everything it was so wonderful" said Calleigh and smiled.

"You really love him don't you" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Why yes, he's the most wonderful man in the world why wouldn't I" said Calleigh.

"Good point, so are you moving over to his place?" asked Natalia.

"He preferred to live here since he said it liked it better, can you believe he said that, he even said he wanted to take my name after we are married, isn't he just wonderful Natalia" said Calleigh happily.

"He really said that" said Natalia surprised, since it was usually the other way around.

"He did, oh Natalia I'm so happy right now" said Calleigh, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I can hear that you are in the seventh heaven right now, but really are you coming into work any time soon?" Natalia asked.

"Hey Natalia, we are there in not to long, I just have to take my beautiful fiancé out to breakfast first if you don't mind" said Horatio who suddenly had snapped the phone out of Calleigh's hand.

"Hey I was talking" said Calleigh and pushed him playfully in the side.

"Hey will you stop hitting me" he said and hit her back.

"Hey no fair you are stronger" said Calleigh and hit him a bit harder.

"Not to interrupt or anything, but would you to stop hitting each other and get down here before you two end up killing each other and I have to process a crime scene over at your house" said Natalia.

"That would never happen, but we'll be there that real soon, I guess we can eat breakfast on the way since we are late, right hon" said Horatio.

"Yes we can, come on let's hit the shower" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Really didn't need that info" said Natalia.

"You got it anyway, see you Ms Boa Vista" said Horatio and hung up the phone.

"Horatio stop it" Calleigh giggled as they walked into the door of the crime lab.

"No I won't" he said and kept hitting her playfully in the side.

"Nemo and Rover attack daddy" said Calleigh and the two wolves jumped on him so fell to the ground.

"Hey three against one ain't fair and that hurt" said Horatio from the floor with the two wolves on top.

"Not fair, you're hitting me and you're bigger and stronger" said Calleigh before she got on top of him and gave the wolves sign to get of him before she started to pound of him, but not for long since he rolled over and got on top of her, held her down and started to bite her neck.

"Ohhhh, noooooot here" she moaned out.

"You begged for it" he said and kept going.

"It's in the ohhhh middle of the hallway everyoooooone will ohhhhh" she moaned and stopped fighting him, she just let him go on, not caring they could get caught at any second.

Horatio removed her top and started to bite her breast while she moaned out in pleasure feeling his hardness pressing against her.

"Ohhhhh you can't gooooooo further ohhhhhhhh" she moaned loudly knowing he wouldn't stop.

Horatio removed their pant and got inside her while she screamed out knowing she really should have kept it down, but she couldn't cause it felt so good, instead she let her nails dig into his back as she he kept going on until they both cum and she heard Stetler say: You both know you're in big trouble now right, why couldn't you at least done it in one of the offices.

"Wasn't time" Calleigh excused as he got of her and got dressed while the whole lab whistled at them.

Stetler just shook his head and walked away while Calleigh got her pants back on and started to walk towards the firearms lab with the baby seat and the wolves like nothing happened.

Calleigh had just started to work when Natalia came into her lab and said: How could you do that in the middle of the hallway?

"He teased me and I couldn't help it" said Calleigh looking down in the microscope.

"But still I mean everyone saw you and Stetler will give you hell I'm sure" said Natalia.

"Let him give it to me then, it's not like I hide things like you and Ryan" said Calleigh.

"I dunno what you are referring to" said Natalia surprised.

"I've seen you two doing bout this and that in the Hummer and the changing room so don't come here and lecture me" said Calleigh trying to get a clearer view of what she was looking at.

"That happened two times and how did you even know about that?" asked Natalia.

"I have eyes and ears, and like Horatio I know everything that goes around here" she said.

"That is scary I mean we were really careful not to be caught" said Natalia.

"As I said I know everything" said Calleigh thinking "Well most anyways".

"But what you think Stetler will do?" Natalia asked.

"Natalia" they heard Stetler say and Natalia left.

"Miss Duquesne" said Rick.

"Rich" said Calleigh.

"I think you know that your actions has consequences" he said.

"Oh please Rick, I promise it will never happen again, but I was just and I uhm" she excused her self.

"Well that's apology of the year" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"So how are you planning to punish me, suspension, cut of my pay check" she said.

"No transfer" said Rick.

"Nightshift or swing?" she asked.

"Not shift, lab" he said.

"WHAT?" she yelled out.

"You are transferring labs" he said with a satisfied smile.

"You can't do that and to where" she aid shocked.

"I can and I will" he said.

"But Rick, that ain't fair I just gotten him back and now you are splitting us up, I can't bear to live without him again, please don't do this" she begged.

"I am as of tomorrow you are working in Las Vegas" he said.

"Please don't I'll do anything just don't split us up" she begged on the edge of crying.

"It's a bit to late for that" he said.

"Please Rick, don't" she was crying of desperation now.

"It's done, now deal with it" he said and left while Calleigh fell to her knees crying.

Voicemail: Calleigh, this is Horatio, where the hell are you at, I need to see you, don't tell me you left without saying goodbye, and I wanna where are you.

Voicemail: Rick this is Horatio, if I never see her again, you are paying for it you jack as, how could you do that to her.

Voicemail: Eric have you any idea at all where Calleigh's at, I looked all over.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Text: Handsome I'm at the Palms suite 303, but please don't tell anyone, I don't want them to find me, I just couldn't take it been torn apart from you again. Calleigh. END TEXT.

Horatio found Calleigh in the hotel room a moment later, her eyes were red from crying and she looked really scared, he went over, hold her closely and said: Oh sweetheart.

"I can't take it, I can't bear to be apart from you again, Horatio I wanna be with you" she cried so hard that she was shaking.

"Shhh easy if you are going anywhere I will go with you, and I'm not giving up keeping you here without a fight" said Horatio.

"I I I" she cried, she was crushed of the though that she might not stay by his side.

"Take it easy it will be ok I promise" he said calmly and stoke her back until she finally fell a sleep in his arms of exhaustion, then he lay her gently down on the bed and left her.

Horatio found Stetler shortly after and said: Damn you Rick.

"What now?" said Rick with a sight.

"You are not sending her away you hear me" said Horatio in a firm tone.

"Horatio she and you broke the rules and you know it, she is going" said Rick.

"No she is not, you can't do that to her, she's been through enough already" said Horatio.

"You can't argue on this" said Rick.

"Oh I will for as long as it takes, you are not sending my fiancé away" said Horatio.

"I am and that is final" said Rick stubborn.

"Rick as I said she's gone through enough, I don't think she could take it if you did that, she would probably fall apart completely, right now she needs me more than ever, I can't let her be alone, so if she has to go so will I" said Horatio.

"Don't be stupid, you're needed here" said Rick.

"Then she's staying to" said Horatio, there was no way he would be apart from here knowing how much she needed him at the moment.

"Horatio" said Rick with a heavy sigh.

"Rick" said Horatio.

"Is she really as bad as you say" said Rick with another sigh.

"She is, she is really crushed about this" said Horatio.

"I still dunno, I mean you did break the rules" said Rick.

"Then punish her in any other way" said Horatio.

"Ok two months suspension and she can only stay at the lab during break hours" said Rick.

"Ok that is a deal" said Horatio.

"Don't make me regret this" said Rick.

"You won't" sad Horatio and left again.

Calleigh woke up and looked at Horatio who was a sleep next to her, she crawled closer and let her head rest on his chest where she could hear his heart beats and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes very" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"You got two months suspension instead of leaving" he said and kissed her.

"You did that for me" she said happily.

"I did, I need you here and I can't live without you" he said and smiled at her.

"What did I ever do to deserve to be loved so by you?" she asked.

"You agreed to work at my lab my darling bulletgirl" he said and gave her another soft kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

8 Years Later.

"Mummy have you seen my gun" said Josie, Calleigh's seven year old.

"No where did you have it last, didn't I tell you to put that thing in the gun safe" said Calleigh in a straight tone.

"I woulda only I was way late to school this morning" said Josie.

"How many times have I told ya no practice before school, I want you there in time" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"But mummy, it's real boring, learn way more from TV" she said.

"MUMMY" Calleigh heard young Horatio run from his room.

"WHAT" she yelled back.

"NEMO IS EATING MY HOMEWORK AGAIN" he yelled and Calleigh walked over and said: Nemo bad wolf outside now.

The wolf walked of with his tail between his legs and Calleigh said: Do it again.

"No fair" said Horatio.

"Well life isn't fair" said Calleigh.

"Why do we have to have those stupid wolves anyways I don't like'em" he said annoyed.

"Well they are my children just the same as you and your sisters" she said.

"Why couldn't you have more boys I hate girls" he said still annoyed.

"If you don't get it together you are grounded" said Calleigh annoyed, she was starting to get annoyed by his attitude that only got worse by each day.

"Well doesn't really matter, cause you probably do so no matter what I do or don't cause you only care bout those stupid girls and wolves" he said and looked down.

"You know that ain't true" she said.

"It is they never get punished no matter what they do, and you don't understand me and dad is never here long enough to care and when he is he's with you, and I HATE YOU" he finished.

Calleigh was about to replay when she heard something break and scream from the living room and screams and said: I'll be right back my little prince.

"Don't bother" he said and slammed the door after her.

"What the hell did you guys break now?" Calleigh asked the two five year old girls.

"Plates and a lot, it's funny" said Amy.

"Yeah really is" said Ally.

"You broke my plates, you stupid, stupid girls" said Calleigh angrily.

"Mum not nice to call us stupid" said Ally.

"Not nice to break things to all the time, go to your room and stay there and I'm taking your laptops" said Calleigh.

"No not the laptops" said Ally.

"Oh yes I am" said Calleigh and went in and got them before the girls went inside and slammed the door yelling: WE HATE YOU MUMMY.

"Ugh" said Calleigh and started to clean up the broken glass when Josie suddenly said: You want me to help you with that.

"Yes please" said Calleigh and looked at her girl, her blonde hair was in a ponytail, her blue eyes sparkled like the always did and she was wearing jeans and a pink T-shirt.

"Where's dad?" asked Josie.

"I dunno, he said he wouldn't be late, yet he always is" said Calleigh with a sigh, she usually left work around 5PM, but Horatio seldom came home before 8 or 9PM.

"Mum, you should talk to him" said Josie.

"I know, I know, I'll do it later and thanks for your help my little angel, have you done your homework" said Calleigh.

"I have, mum can I barrow your guns and ammo magazine?" asked Josie.

"I guess it's ok, but if you done all your homework you can read extra to" said Calleigh.

"I will just need a break, talk to you later mum" said Josie.

"Oh here's your gun" said Calleigh, she just found in the closet where they kept the plates.

"Oh yeah, thanks mum, I'll put it in the safe right away" said Josie.

"Have you any idea how much I love you" said Calleigh.

"I love you to mummy" she said and went to her room to read.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

"Calleigh, what is bothering you?" asked Eric the next day at work since she wasn't paying attention.

"Nothing" she said with a sigh wondering if Horatio was having an affair or not.

"Come on Cal, you have been lost for days, now tell me what is bothering you" said Eric.

"It's Horatio, I think he's cheating on me" she said.

"Nah old H would never do that" said Eric pretty certain.

"Well still I fear it's true, he's hardly home any more, the children are asking, and we never, and I'm so tired Eric, of doing it all alone, so extremely tired" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Calli, I'm sorry, but really I don't think he's having an affair, who can cheat on a beautiful woman like you" he said.

"That's so nice of you to say, but really I guess I have to face the fact that he want out, he don't love me any more" she said as her tears started to fall.

"Calleigh you gotto talk to him" said Eric.

"I just can't, I gotto go, I have to" she said and hurried to firearms lab in tears.

"What was that about sweetie?" asked Valera.

"She thinks H is having an affair, you know anything about that" said Eric.

"Uhm he's around Yelina a lot, but I don't think that is nothing to worry about" said Valera.

"How can he even hang around her, he got a wife and kids at home" said Eric.

"I dunno, he's changed in some way, we better work" said Valera and Eric nodded.

Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If u don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
With you?

Calleigh was at the gun range, she picked up the gun from her holster and shoot and shoot in anger and frustration, pretending that her target was Horatio.

When she was done she threw her gun so hardly against the wall in frustration that it broke while she yelled out in anger and pain.

How could he not be there, those were his kids too and little Horatio reminded more of him for each day that went by, with his red hair and his blue eyes, and as a boy he needed a father to look up to, but his father was never there.

Calleigh took up another gun, shoot a round and smashed it against the wall when the chamber was empty, it broke to, she screamed out again over Amy and Ally that always made a lot of trouble, she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle them alone. She loved them with their red hair and their green eyes, but they always made a mess, broke things and did everything to annoy her, she was tired, so tired.

Calleigh thanked God for Josie her little angel, that did nothing wrong at all, she did her homework and helped her around the house, she was a perfect shooter and as sweet as could be.

Calleigh yawned, she was so tired, so very tired, all she wanted to do was to sleep, but there was never time enough, there was always something that had to be done either at work or at home.

And she needed Horatio, she needed him so badly, and she wondered how he could ignore her just like that, it hurt, it hurt so badly.

Calleigh took up another gun, shoot and smashed it against the wall so that one broke to before she fell down on the floor crying her heart out.

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

"Yelina I can't do this any more, it's wrong" said Horatio, they were in bed together.

"Why, she would never notice" said Yelina and stroke his chest.

"I should never let it get this far, oh God how could I do that" he said annoyed at him self.

"Because you always wanted to do so" said Yelina.

"But it's wrong, I'm married and I have six kids" he said knowing this for sure would crush Calleigh if she wasn't already. How could he do something like that to the woman he loved.

"It didn't seem to bother you before why now?" she asked.

"It just does, I can't do this anymore, this is over" he said, got out of bed and left in anger, mostly at him self.

Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

Horatio found Calleigh on the floor in the firearms lab crying and looked over at the wall, five smashed guns, three smashed bows and two smashed rifles.

"Calleigh" said Horatio.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and backed away.

"I need to talk to you and I work here to remember" he said.

"About how you cheated on me?" she asked angrily.

"How did you know?" he asked shocked.

"Didn't until just now, I just suspected, how could you do that" she said angrily as she pointed a gun at him.

"Calleigh you're not gonna shoot me are you" he said terrified since she never missed on target.

"You know you deserve it after what you did me" she said.

"But think of the children" he said.

"You don't care bout them nor me, give me one good reason to let you live" she yelled at him.

"I love you" he said.

"Then you wouldn't have slept with her" she said.

"But I do, I was thinking about you the whole time" he said, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Yeah right what kinda fool do you take me for" she said.

"Calleigh please" he said and managed to get his gun out and point it at her.

"Take that thing down or you'll regret it" she snarled.

"Not before you take down yours" he said.

"You you, how I don't get what did I do that was so terrible, you left me with for her with four kids and one more on the way how" she feel apart yet she was still aiming.

"I'm sorry it was it all, to much and did you just say you were pregnant" he said shocked.

"Stay outta that, I won't have a cheating bastard like you around my children, you are no longer worthy of my name either" she snarled.

"Calleigh please don't say what I think you are saying" he said.

"I am I want a divorce well unless" she said and pressed the trigger, it went of but not before he pulled his, only hers shoot blank for some reason and his didn't and when he saw her on the floor bleeding thinking "How did it came down to this".

Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?

"Calleigh, Calleigh, oh my God Calleigh" he said as he sank down beside her and covered her wound with a his hand while he called and ambulance.

"You shoot me" she said starting to feel like she was slipping away.

"No please stay with me, Calleigh, I'm so sorry ALEXX" he yelled out hoping she could hear him since the autopsy room was close by.

Alexx came running and said: What did you do to her?

"I shoot her, but really I didn't mean to please save her, I can't do without her" Horatio begged.

"You shoot her, man can't you guys argue like regular people, get her to my table" said Alexx.

Horatio carried her over and lay her down gently and said: Please Alexx, save her.

"Just leave for now I need room" she said and started to remove the bullet to try to save Calleigh's life.

Horatio walked around in his office for an hour worried sick that he killed her. He regretted it all so badly, how could he have fired a gun at her when he loved her so much.

He sat down by his desk head in is hands and started to cry of desperation, sorrow and regret, when Alexx entered and said: She made it, she's really weak and she needs to get to the hospital, so would you help me get her into the car.

"Yes" said Horatio and went down to get her, as he carried her to his car her looked at her pale face.

He lay her down on the backseat at the hummer and drove of like crazy.

"He really shoot her" said Eric.

"Yeah" said Alexx.

"Why?" Natalia asked shocked.

"I have no idea to be honest" said Alexx since she didn't.

Horatio was sitting by Calleigh's bed at the hospital watching her as she was slowly regaining her strength.

Calleigh looked at him and tears were falling from her eyes and she looked really scared.

Horatio moved closer, but she held up his hand to stop him so he backed of as tears were falling from his eyes to.

Calleigh looked into his eyes and saw his sorrow, regret and his fear and said: You shouldn't have done that.

"I know, I'm so sorry it was not worth it at all" he cried.

"Why did you do so?" she asked.

"I was frustrated cause of everything, and I felt I couldn't talk to you and one thing lead to another and it got outta hand" he said honest.

"Did you end it with Yelina or do you still intend to see her?" Calleigh asked.

"I ended it before I went back to find you" he said.

"Good, but how can I trust that" she said insecure.

"I guess I have to prove I can be trusted again, oh Calleigh I'm so sorry" he said since he really was.

"You better be" she said.

"So another baby, four wasn't enough" he said.

"If you could learn to either not aim or use protection" she said with a sigh.

"Thought you loved all our babies" he said.

"I do, but since you been gone a lot I had to take care of it all alone and I'm so tired" she said.

"Ally and Amy are making trouble aren't they" he said.

"Yes they and Horatio Jr told me they hated me today" she said.

"Oh and then I come and shoot you down, not your greatest day" he said.

"No, but I'll survive, and if I ever find you cheating again you won't be as lucky as I just was" she said.

"I won't and how did you know it was Yelina" he said.

"I know everything that goes on in the lab" she said.

"This was outside" he said.

"Well she was the only possibility" said Calleigh.

"Oh did you hear Jake and Julia are getting another one to" said Horatio.

"I did, but that's good, he always wanted a big family, and they are both good parents" she said.

"They are not as good as you though" he said and smiled at her.

She blushed and said: Why thank you handsome.

"So am I forgiven" he said.

"A little not quiet" she said and smiled at him now.

"You really missed me didn't you" he said.

"I did Mr Duquesne you're after all my husband no matter how much you mess up" she said.

"Wanna escape to your apartment for a while?" he asked.

"Oh that would have been lovely, but what about the children" she said a bit worried.

"I bet Jake and Julia could look after them" he said.

"Oh God I needed you so badly, but right now I'm too weak" she said honest.

"I know and you probably don't wanna do it with me after I did it with her" he said.

"Not for a while" she admitted.

"Well either way know that I love you always have always will, better call Julia" said Horatio.

"And I you that's why it hurt so much" she said tears again falling from her eyes.

He bent down kissed her and said: I know again I'm sorry be right back.

"Don't take to long" she said.

"I won't" he said and left her.

Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?

Horatio lay in Calleigh's old bed in her apartment later that day watching her sleep thinking back. They have been married for seven years, seven years had it really been that long. Where had the time run of too. He looked around the room, it was like it always have been, a bit messy, but not to messy, a nightstand on her side of the bed, the books and magazines he read was on a pile on his side, they never bothered to buy another nightstand.

Pictures of her and her and her friends, both old and new on the doors to the three closets, but not a single one of him, but if he remembered correctly there should be a few of him in the drawer of her nightstand. Why she never framed any of him in her he would never know.

He had a couple of her from years back where the colors were slowly fading away in some of his books.

In the dim light he saw her white gun locker, he assumed that she still kept some of her weapons and things in there, what he didn't know since he didn't have the code because he never asked since it was hers.

He looked at her again, she was still weak, and she wouldn't even let him hold her closely, yet she hogged his pillow like she always had done, she would never let that thing go, no matter if she was mad at him or sometimes threw him out of the bedroom which she had done at times she always hogged his pillow.

And even if she had four children and it had gone eight years she still looked like the same old Calleigh, her body haden't changed at all, although her facial futures had become a bit older, but she pretty much looked the same.

Horatio just keep still just watching her chest going slowly up and down beneath his pillow and figured her could watch her like this forever.

No...


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Some say love it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razer  
that leaves your soul to blead

When Calleigh woke up it was late night and Horatio was sleeping next to her. In the light from the moon that pored through the window she could tell that he had been crying.

She looked at his red hair, his facial features, his now messy clothes and his chest that moves up and down. He let out a sigh and turned in his sleep.

She wondered how love could always seem to hurt so much, how the ones you loved the much was the one that hurt you the most, first her parents, then the line of boyfriends and now her husband.

She walked over to the gun locker, opened it and took out an old diary and read:

Dear Diary.

Oh I'm so in love, his name is Jake and his hair is brown, and he got a scar on his upper lip and his voice is I dunno wonderful. He's really funny and he's real nice to me and I hope that I will someday be his girl.

Calli.

Dear Diary.

I can't believe it Jake, he asked me out, and I can hardly wait, I'm so excited, what should I wear, what should I wear. And where is he taking me, hope it's somewhere fun and that he kiss me so I can let my fingers run trough his soft brown hair. And maybe I can ride on the back of his bike, it's so cool. I love the way he is and everything about him.

Calleigh closed it she knew all too well how that ended, when she broke it of, her heart were bleeding for months and she though it would never mend.

She looked at Horatio still sleeping, oh how he had hurt her this time, really hurt her, yet she couldn't bear the thought of living without him even though her heart were bleeding and hurting like crazy.

It just wasn't fair, while she had taken care of their family, he had been with Yelina, oh how it hurt to be betrayed by him.

And then he had shoot her, how could he do that, the wound still hurt and she was still feeling weak, but that was nothing compared to how he had crushed her emotionally.

Silent tears was falling from her eyes as she put the diary back in her locker, closed it and walked out to her living room.

Some say love it is a hunger  
an endless aching need  
I say love it is a flower  
and you it's only seed

Horatio woke up a bit later by the TV and her soft sobs. He walked got up and watched her from the door, she was hogging his pillow watching finding Nemo crying and shaking like crazy.

It was then he saw that she was bleeding, actually bleeding from her wrists.

Horatio stormed over and said: Oh God Calleigh what did you do to your self, let me look at that.

She didn't object at all just held them out and let him look at it, it luckily wasn't as deep as he first thought, but deep enough so the blood was poring out.

Horatio took of his shirt, started to ripping it apart and started to bind her wounds to stop the bleedings while she was crying and shaking like a leaf.

"Calleigh why did you do that" he said and tried to hold her, but she backed away.

"It hurts so bad, I mean you hurt me so bad, I didn't feel like going on" she said.

"But our children, if not for me do it for them" he said.

"Why should I care about them when you didn't" she said.

"Because you love them, little Horatio is your little prince, Josie is you angel and the twins your little trouble makers and not to mention the wolves, even if they are all grown up they are still you little ones and they need you" he said.

"They are yours to and hand Horatio I can't do this alone anymore, I need you there" she said.

"I know, I'm really sorry Calleigh, I should never have done what I did you deserve so much better" he said and looked at the bloody knife on the floor.

Horatio took it up and did what she just did cut his wrists, Calleigh watched in shock, but didn't say anything, she just removed her bandages so the bleeding stared again and then she pressed her wrist against Horatio's bleeding ones and said: Now we'll be one forever as your blood run through me as mine will in you.

"Calleigh you gotto keep it on, with all the blood you lost earlier you might die" he said concerned.

"No I'm stronger than that" she said and pressed her lips hardly against his and forced her tongue into his moth.

After a second Horatio backed away for air and said: We better mend this so our children won't loose their parents at least not their mother since they love you more than me I think.

"Nah they love you to they are asking for you all the time" she said since they did.

"They are, thought they didn't like their old dad" he said surprised.

"Of course they do and you're not that old now get me the first aid kit so I can fix you up" she said and he went to get it.

Calleigh cleaned and put fixed together his wounds, before she kissed the remaining blood of and said: All better, now you have to fix me.

Horatio cleaned her up and bandaged her before he gave her a soft kiss and said: All better.

"Yes thank you Horatio" she said as he thought "So I lost the title handsome".

"You are welcome sweetheart" he said and looked at her tired, cried out eyes and added: You tired.

"Exhausted, but I don't feel like sleeping" she said with a sigh.

"What do you wanto do" he said.

"I dunno, and no not that, not for a while yet" she said.

"I wasn't asking for that, I know you're not ready" he said and he could understand her.

Calleigh again without warning pressed her lips hardly against his and pulled him closer before she let him go.

"Wow" was all he could say, he figured it was best to let her come to him so he wouldn't break any more lines and make more trouble with her.

Calleigh did the same again, she kissed him again and again until she sat back breathing heavily after air and excitement, her whole body was screaming for him, but her mind told her no.

Horatio looked at her, her eyes was shining of desire and she was breathing heavily so he knew she was aroused, but didn't know how to go about it.

"Calleigh I think you could use a cold shower to calm you down" said Horatio.

"I'm ok" she said still breathing heavily.

"You sure" he said.

"Yes, I just need to I need to just give me a moment" she said and left him to go back into the bedroom to calm her self down.

It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
who cannot seem to give  
and the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live

"Calleigh" Horatio said quietly as she again was kicking and beating him in her sleep yelling:

How could you do that to me have you any idea how much you hurt me, why couldn't you just stay away, what did I do to deserve this from you.

"You did nothing" he thought as his tears again started to fall.

"I mean we have children together and everything and you just go and wreck everything I ever wanted. You are breaking me" she yelled and hit his chest hard.

"I'm sorry I dunno what I was thinking" he said as his tears continued to fall.

"You should have know better and I should have acted long ago, I knew something was wrong and and and I'm pregnant to and you wrecked my dream of" she went quiet and turned his back on him and continued to sleep.

The next morning Horatio was woken by Calleigh's soft sobs again and heard her throw things against the wall and went to check it out.

Calleigh was in the living room throwing pictures and old albums with pictures of them against the wall, but when she was about to throw the first gun he ever gave her he said: Calleigh please don't do that I beg you.

"Why not" she cried.

"You would crush me if you did" he said.

"Well you already crushed me" she said and fell to the floor holding the gun tightly.

Horatio walked over and put his arms around her and held her tightly while, and funnily enough she didn't try to fight him at all, she just let him hold her until she calmed down.

"Calleigh what dream of yours was it I wrecked?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you that" she said.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I feel like it and I wanna see your beautiful smile again, and I think the only way to get you to smile is to take you dancing" he said honestly.

"Horatio it's early morning no place is open now" she said with a sigh even if she liked his thinking.

"Then we flash our badges and get them to open, come on beautiful" he said and smiled at her.

"You are crazy" she said with giggle.

"Oh there's that cute giggle of you come on" he said and dragged her along.

"MIAMI PD OPEN THE DOOR" Horatio yelled when they came to Calleigh's favourite dance spot.

"Horatio what are ya yelling bout" said the owner who opened.

"We wanna dance" said Horatio.

"Now" said the owner.

"Do I have to take you downtown to get you to open" said Horatio.

"Oh I love this song" said Calleigh and ran inside before anyone could stop her.

"Horatio you can't do this it's outside opening hours" said the owner.

"I'll pay ya for it later, we wanna dance and have fun, so you better let us" said Horatio.

"Ok, ok come on in" said he owner.

A moment later the owner called Eric and said: Eric, Horatio and Calleigh are here dancing now is that normal or should I be worried?

"Not as long as they don't kill each other, we'll be right down" said Eric.

"No they look happy, wow he's dancing swing what the hell" said the owner surprised as Horatio was twirling Calleigh around.

"HORATIO, STOP YOU ARE MAKING ME DIZZY" Calleigh yelled out while she was giggling happily.

"Why you seem to like it" he said and twirled her again while she giggled happily.

"Sounds like someone is having fun" said Eric into the phone.

"Just get down here" said the owner.

"Yeah sure, oh if you're open I might as well bring some others to" said Eric.

"Why not" said the owner and they hung up.

A bit later Eric arrived with what looked like half of Miami and yelled: Are you ready to party.

"Country roads, take me home, to the place I belong, west virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads" Calleigh yelled out along with the text at the same time as she was jumping up and down of joy.

"Man what did you do to her" said Ryan wondering how she could go from being shoot and crushed to overjoyed like that.

"Took her out dancing cause that is what she loves to do, look at her, she's so happy" said Horatio since Calleigh was dancing around with Eric enjoying her self.

"Why are both your arms bandaged" said Natalia.

"Rough night" said Horatio without explaining.

"You sure messed her up" said Natalia in a serious tone.

"Don't you think I know that" he said.

"Why would you ever cheat on her?" asked Valera.

"I was a fool ok" said Horatio, he didn't feel like sharing with them.

"No you better explain your self" said Jake.

"Explain my self for you, aren't you funny" said Horatio since he knew for a fact that Calleigh and Jake had broken up because he was cheating one time to many.

"Yeah you should, I mean I'm a bit well, but not after I meet my darling Julia, now I'm a one woman guy, and I always thought you were to, what happened Horatio?" Jake asked.

"I am, but six kids are a lot and I needed to unwind" said Horatio.

"Well you should have though of that before you got her pregnant in the first place" said Jake.

"Yeah you should have used some kinda protection if you didn't want no more" said Ryan.

"There wasn't always time" said Horatio.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard and shooting her, she could have lost her life and the life of her baby" said Julia.

"How did you know when I didn't?" asked Horatio shocked.

"She told Jake he told me" said Julia.

"She told you before me" said Horatio angrily.

"Jeez realax, she was real upset since you were never there and it slipped out" said Jake.

"Hmf" said Horatio.

"And try to kill your self when you two got six children, that is just great" said Natalia frustrated.

"I bet you drove her til it" said Ryan.

"Yeah, how could you do that I though you loved her" said Jake.

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP INTERIGATING ME, I MESSED UP OK, AND I DO LOVE HER" Horatio yelled angrily.

"Easy handsome, easy, get lost" said Calleigh and put her arms around him and gently storke his back to calm him down and said: Just let it go ok, I know you love me and that's all that matters.

"But they" he said still shaking with anger.

"Easy" she said again and reached up to give him a kiss.

"I just, I, can we please go" he said.

Calleigh nodded and took his hand as they walked out to go home.

"How can she even forgive what he did" said Jake.

"That I'm afraid we'll never know" said Eric and shook his head.

When they came back to her apartment Horatio sat down with a sigh and said: It's no use, no matter what I do now I will never be good enough in their eyes now.

"But you are in mine, I love you with all my heart, don't care about the rest" she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"You know I would do anything for you right" he said.

"Yes as I for you" she said and kissed him softly.

"I really am sorry I messes it all up" he said.

"I know you are, don't think about it" she said and gave him another kiss.

"But Calleigh how can you forgive that" he said.

"That is how much I love and need you, I can not function without you" she said.

"You are and amazing woman you know that" he said.

"So I have been told but I would never gotten where I am today without you" she said.

"I love you more then I ever though I could love anyone, and that's why what I did to you pains me so" he said honest.

"No more tears handsome" she said.

"No more tears" he said.

"And no more messing around unless it's with me" she said.

"Never" he said.

"So are you curious about your baby?" she asked.

"Yeah how many is it just one or is it more, do we know if it's a boy or girl?" he asked excited.

"I could have know the sex if I wanted, but I want to be surprised and it's twins again" she said.

"So you mean we soon will have nine children" he said.

"Yeah you're aiming sure is good" she said and smiled at him.

"But really I was thinking maybe we should let the wolves live it a park or something with other wolves now that they are so big" said Horatio.

"I dunno, I really love them" she said since she did.

"Are you sure, two wolves and six kids are a lot" he said.

"Yeah but I really want them all please don't send them away" she said.

"Ok they stay" he said.

Calleigh yawned and said: Mind if I slept I'm really tired.

"No go a head" he said.

"Come with I want you to hold me" she siad, she didn't need to beg him twice.

When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been too long  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed  
that with the sun's love  
in the spring  
becomes the rose

Friday morning Ryan went up to Horatio's office to put some case files on his desk when he found Calleigh and Horatio sleeping on the floor wrapped up in each other.

Ryan walked over them and left the papers on the desk and walked down to the others and said: Now I have never.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Calleigh and Horatio are sleeping naked on his floor, did any of you see them come in" said Ryan.

"Bet they spent the night" said Natalia.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"How should I know why they do whatever they do" said Natalia with a giggle.

"True, Eric you and me are out in the field" said Ryan and they left.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

ONE YEAR LATER.

My dearest handsome/ Horatio.

Happy anniversary, I can't wait to go out with you tonight. You would never believe what little Tim and Isabel did today. She grabbed my gun and started sucking at it and he my handcuffs, I guess we know they will be when they grow up handsome.

He'll be a good coop like you, you are the best you know that.

And did you ever pay for Josie's shooting camp this summer, that argument you can't win, she's too good and you know it, besides she's a good kid.

Oh Horatio Jr was wondering if you are taking him to the garage anytime soon, he wanna look at more cars and stuff, but if you're to bizzy I will take him, that' s maybe the best in the first place since I do after all know more about cars, if I don't let Eric teach him.

Oh and thanks for the beautiful tulips you left at my desk.

I'll see you later handsome, since I'm getting up a bit early to take care of the children, don't be to late ok.

I love you.

With all your love Calleigh.

To Calleigh Duquesne .

From: Horatio Duquesne. H.DuquesneMimaiDade Police.gov

Subject: Anniversary.

To my beloved Calleigh.

Can't wait for tonight either and I won't be late I promise.

They started biting on your stuff, how cute, hope the gun wasn't loaded.

Thank you, but I gotto admit you are a good coop and csi to, maybe even better than me.

Bet they both will be nice coops if that is what they decide to be.

I did pay for Josie's camp, since I think she deserves it after all her hard work and it will be fun for her.

I can take him with after dinner tomorrow.

And I'm glad you liked the tulips.

See you in not to long so I can spend some time with you and them before we leave.

I love you to.

Lots of love from Horatio.


End file.
